


Shall We

by MidnightSun92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rimming, Table Sex, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSun92/pseuds/MidnightSun92
Summary: Finding a man on Grindr to help Hiccup lose his virginity seemed like a bad idea until he actually met the man. He just wasn't expecting to fall for the guy.Basically a short story with plenty of sex and feels.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. I will, will you, shall we

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. I've fallen into a Dagcup hole and can't get out. Seriously guys, I can't get enough of these two and wish more people couldn't either. Anyways, I have never been on any kind of dating site so I have no idea what they're really like. If I did something wrong, please let me know. Love you guys, hope your year is going better than last year.

"I feel like this is a bad idea," he mumbled to himself as he stared down at his phone, typing down his profile with only a few hesitant hiccups as he debated on what to put down. He didn't want to seem desperate (he, sadly, kind of was) or appear aloof, but how does one go about explaining oneself in minimal words without appearing like that.

"It's not if you ever plan on getting that stick out of your ass," Astrid, his long time friend and sudo sister, said around a mouthful of chips as she kept her gaze on the TV. Her bare feet were tucked beneath his legs and the toes of them wiggled as a way to urge him to continue rather than glare at her from his side of the futon.

"But what if I find someone I like or "match" up with and they turn out not to be who they say they are? I could be catfished or whatever the term is!" A mild sense of panic began to build in his gut as all sorts of scenarios of what could happen upon meeting his "perfect" match. "Oh gods, what if I get paired up with a serial rapist or killer?"

Astrid sat up and swiped his phone from his hands, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There you go again, Hiccup. See, I told you having me here for this would be important. Otherwise you'd give up not even half way through the questionnaire and never get your virgin ass taken care of."

Hiccup despised her crudeness, but it did the trick in calming him down in order to give her an unamused glare. 

"And you don't even have to worry about being nice," she continued as she handed him back his phone before loudly crumbling up the empty chip bag, drowning out the TV, and threw it onto the coffee table where several other empty chip bags and bottles of Starbucks coffee resided. "As soon as you get a match, tell them right off what you want and what you're looking for. If they get scared off, fuck them."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he shook his head before returning back to his phone, finishing up his Grindr profile. "I'm surprised you're not doing this for me yourself; you tend to be very controlling."

"You're a big boy, you can handle-nope! You are not using that picture as your profile pic!" She immediately snatched the phone again before he could even think about snapping a picture of himself and began going through his phone's camera roll. However, she soon scowled and gave him an incredious look. "Have you ever heard of a selfie? Seriously, there's nothing but Toothless on here."

"I find no point in taking random pictures of myself when I see the only friends I have just about every day," Hiccup mumbled as he let Astrid do whatever she wanted to his profile. "What's the point of selfies anyways?"

"What's the point of taking so many pictures of your axolotl?" Astrid countered with raised brows, looking at him through her eyelashes. "I'm sure I'll find none of these on your Facebook page."

"Not like people would care..."

"You'd be surprised. You should make an Instagram for him, he'd have so many followers." She smirked at him without glancing away from the screen, doing whatever it was she was doing now. "Let's doooo this one. There, perfect." She turned the screen around to show him the picture she had chosen. 

It was a full body candid shot of him at some party with a glass of ginger ale in his hand. Of course it looked like champagne rather than soda and his hair was combed out of his face, half of it held back into a stubby tail; back when his hair was a tad longer than it was now. He seemed to be paying special attention to someone or something that had been cropped out, but his whole face was still clear to see. It was an excellent photo, he had to admit, but not one he owned on any of his social medias. It must have come from one of Astrid's. One where she had cut everyone else out of for the sake of his profile.

Before he could answer, she took it back and began nitpicking at his profile, mumbling to herself and shaking her head as if disappointed. It would be some time before he was given his phone back where he was then allowed to swipe left or right. His eyebrows rose at a few of the men that popped up, seeming too pretty for someone so bland as him that he swept left (much to Astrid's disappointment). He swept left some more as a few of them had some kind of flaw in their profiles (pictures or otherwise) that he very well knew he was making up because, really, who used dating apps/sites anymore (the entire world apparently).

He will not admit that he was bypassing potential matches because of his lack of self confidence and nerves, but he knew he would eventually have to since he was at risk of Astrid stealing his phone and doing that for him and their wants (or lack thereof) in men were completely different. He could see her out of the corner of his eye getting ready to pounce when he swept left once more before pausing, red hair catching his attention. Astrid stilled beside him, waiting and watching, as Hiccup gave the profile a thorough look through.

The man's profile pic was from the shoulders up, but Hiccup liked what he saw. Maybe a bit too much. The man, Dagur his name was, had fohawk styled red hair that seemed to spike up in a disorderly manner, but it fit. Emerald green eyes stared back at him from the screen, crinkled up with the beginnings of crows feet as he smiled softly into the camera. A beard covered the lower half of his face and the knarely scar on his right cheek did nothing to take away his good looks. In fact, Hiccup thought it made him more attractive. His nose may have curved down some, but again, Hiccup didn't think it took away the man's attractive features.

"He's handsome," Hiccup mumbled distractedly as he continued to roam the man's face.

Astrid leaned in to take a peak of his phone and made an unimpressed noise. "Eh, not as much as the others you rejected."

"That's because they were too pretty. I don't go for pretty."

"You go for rugged then?" Her tone was teasing, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Apparently," he murmured to himself as his thumb hung over the screen.

"Well? Are you going to swipe right?" she urged.

His mind said no, but his thumb said yes and swiped right. His eyes widened as the rest of his face kept still, almost as if they were ignoring a direct order from his brain to form the proper expression of shock. He took it back, he couldn't do this. He would rather stay a virgin forever so he wouldn't have to live through the embarrassment that was Grindr and the disappointment in Dagur's face when (if!) they met. He quickly exited out of the app and almost threw his phone onto the coffee table before placing it softly down instead.

"Wow, you actually did it," Astrid whispered in welcomed shock. "Sure it was one, but you did it." She gave a small affectionate push to his shoulder and giggled. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Oh shut up..."

...

The evening crawled away until dinner came and went with a large pizza and a couple of bottles of beer. Hiccup became more relaxed with the buzz of alcohol and the red haired man from Grindr soon drifted away like a distant dream. Astrid had gone to her room after eating a good portion of the pie and was most likely going to get up to no good on her laptop; leaving Hiccup on the couch with a now warm beer and the Dragon Prince on Netflix. He wasn't planning on cleaning up his and Astrid's mess they had made around the futon until tomorrow and planned to fall asleep on his futon watching TV. It was his day off and was allowed a lie in every once in a while.

His phone pinged and he grabbed it lazily, bringing it to his face. His breath stilled in his chest as he saw that he had a message. A message from a guy on Grindr. A message from Dagur. Hiccup sat up and clutched at his phone, staring at it nervously until it turned off from lack of use. He pressed the power button on the side of the device to turn it back on to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, still there. He chewed his lower lip as he questioned his sanity, nodding back and forth on whether to read it or delete it.

It couldn't hurt to read it? Could it? It's not like he had to answer. But that would be rude, wouldn't it? Maybe he could read it and tell Dagur he wasn't interested after all? Finally coming to a decision, he opened the message.

[Hey]- D

That... was a very simple and nerve-racking word. What should he say back? Wait, he knew what he was going to say; he had already planned it beforehand. But what was the harm in a little conversation? Hiccup let his head fall back with a loud sigh before focusing back on his phone.

[Hi]- H

Hi? Seriously? That's all he could come up with? Well... it actually might be the more prefered response rather than asking if he was serial killer. His phone pinged.

[Awkwrd qustn, do u look lke ur photo? It's ben awhl since I lst did online datin and the lst date I went on did not go wel... if you kno what I mean]- D

Hiccup raised a brow, but could understand the question. He felt the same after all.

[Unless I had plastic surgery without me noticing, yes. I mean my hair is a bit shorter since that photo...]- H

[Wity, I like it]- D

Hiccup was unsure on how to feel about that, but this is what he wanted in the first place, wasn't it? Why he had started a Grindr account. But finding a stranger to take his virginity and take care of him sexually didn't seem smart. Maybe he should take Astrid's advice and get everything he wanted out of this out in the open. Telling Dagur to fuck off seem to have all but left his mind.

[Listen... I'm going to lay it all out before we go any further. I didn't join Grindr to find a relationship. I'm looking for a well practiced sexual partner for a night to take care of me and take my... virginity]- H

He hit send before he could second guess himself and blushed up to his ears as he waited for an answer. 

[Thts actly a relef. Im not rly lookin for a rltionship ethr. Kinda done wit all tht for a time. Jus wana hve sum fun. Hve a btycall n wat not... if thts fine wit u]- D

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in confused surprise.

[Do you not find my being a virgin problematic?]- H

[Lookit u, so prpr n evrythng. No, not problmtic at all]- D

[So you're fine then with that?]- H

[Ya, y? Ppl gving u prblms for tht?]- D

[Kind of, I mean... Nevermind, it's not important]- H

Hiccup sighed and tapped his phone against his forehead as he closed his eyes, becoming irritated with himself. Why can't he just say what he wanted? Well, he did, but kind of didn't... at least not all of it. His phone pinged.

[If thts how u feel abt it... shld we lay dwn sum rules or smth, cus im gtting the feelin ur a bit nrvus abt all this]- D

Good rules, he could do rules. Rules were his go to thing... wasn't it? Maybe his mind was messing with him again, but he felt he could at least do that. But...

[I am nervous because I've never done this before and you could be anyone. What kind of rules?]- H

[If itll make u feel more cmfrtbl, we can meet n person bfor we do nythng. As for rules, I was thnkng mb set som bondris on wat u wnt out of al this. Like sum musts and msnts n and out of the bdrm. Wats allwd and not. Stuf like tht. Im lettin u take cntrl if itll help]- D

That was actually really considerate of him and Hiccup was beginning to like him, horrible typing and all. He knew what he wanted from this, but he was unsure what would be allowed in and out of the bedroom in Dagur's point of view. Maybe he could send a list and ask some suggestions? Gods, he hated questioning himself.

[Meeting up somewhere in public would be nice, get a good read on you. As for rules, I think maybe we can keep our personal lives out unless we want to share. For friendship reasons. Not relationship reasons. I'm not really sure about what I want in the bedroom as I've only gone so far as a blow job, which was horribly done and took forever, but I do know I'm not really into degredation, spanking, or bdsm. I do consider myself a bottom, but am curious to top]- H

[Good Thor tht was a lng mssg, but I apprct it nonthlss. Nd it seems I hve my wrk cut out for me]- D

[Sorry...]- H

[Don b, I'm actly lookin frwrd to ths. There is so mch to teach u, it cld take awhile, nd its been so lng since I last took care of smne like tht]- D

[I cn undrstnd no spnking or hmiltion, but bndg cld b fun if dn rite. Wat abt kissing? I luv kissing]- D

Hiccup was flushing madly as his heart picked up, looking towards the hallway every so often so he wouldn't be caught by Astrid and grilled about what has him so red. 

[I don't know, I haven't been properly kissed. A few pecks and closed mouth kisses that didn't spark my fire here and there...]- H

[...]- D

[How old r u?]- D

Hiccup rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he was asked this, having heard the question so many times over the years thanks to his baby face and lack of sexual activity. It hasn't been so bad lately, but still tiresome. Why would it even matter? People had sex before they were proper adults, didn't they? He just didn't luck out in that factor.

[I'm 22. Yes really... Only dated twice, neither lasting long or getting further than frottage]- H

[Gods ur grammer is a trn on. Frottage ;). Ill shw u the prpr way to kiss n c how enjybl it can b. Stop me nytm if me flrtng makes u uncmftbl]- D

[I'll hold you to that. You can use some proper grammar yourself... As for kissing, I'm looking forward to it]- H

Gods this was starting to sound like a business transaction, but Hiccup found he really didn't mind as it made it easier to handle and get over his embarrassment.

[Now back to meeting in public, did you want to exchange more through message first or set up a meeting right away?]- H

[Does my hrrble typing bthr u? Cus I cn stp if u like. Hnstly, I wldnt mind gttng to c u soon and sus evrythng out. Like I said, I'm rlly lookin frwrd to ths]- D

[If you wouldn't mind stopping, that would be nice. I sometimes have a hard time reading what you said and see it that you're not taking this seriously] - H

[Alright I get the point. Just waiting to see when youd crack. You lasted longer than most lol]- D

[Do you know the little cafe by the museum and community college? On the corner of Berk st. and Yak dr.?]- D

[Yes]- H

He actually worked across the street from it in an antique restoration shop. If Dagur knew the cafe, he must have been there before. If so, they must have crossed paths at some point and yet Hiccup didn't remember ever seeing red hair like Dagur's during his lunch visits.

[We could meet there. I'm usually free in the afternoons, between 2-3. What about you?]- D

[I can move my lunch break to then. Or I'm free Sundays and Mondays]- H

[I don't want you to move anything so maybe we can go with a Sunday and meet up around 2]- D

[That sounds good]- H

Hiccup heard the sound of Astrid's bedroom door creak open and quickly laid down, tucking his phone beneath him out of sight. The blond ignored him in favor of the bathroom and the sound of the shower turning on filled the small apartment. His phone pinged and he wiped it out in front of his face again. It was about time to end this conversation before Astrid came back out.

[Good! So does this Sunday seem alright to you?]- D

[Sure. I got to go before my roommate comes out of the bathroom. She's quite nosey and she'll tease me endlessly once she learns about this]- H

[... Ok. I guess I'll see you Sunday if I don't hear from you before then]-D

[Alright, see you then]- H

Hiccup set his phone down on the coffee table and chewed the insides of his cheeks nervously as he replayed everything that had just gone down. He was in mild disbelief at was said, but the importance of it held it back from becoming a full blown overdramatic... thing in his head. He never saw himself as much of a prude when it came to sex nor did he find himself being all that dramatic, but this felt like a big deal to him. He had stepped out of his comfort zone and he hoped he didn't make a mistake. A dangerous one at that.

Astrid exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, one wrapped around her head as well, and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of something from the fridge and when she turned around, she paused, eyeing him intensely and making him feel uncomfortable. He tried to appear unassuming, but the longer she stared, the more fidgety he became.

"He messaged you, didn't he?" she questioned suspiciously, eyes narrowing as a smirk started to grow across her face.

"Uuhh," was his unintelligent reply.

"And you messaged back."

"Well..." He sat up and rubbed his neck.

"You got yourself a fuck buddy," she cooed and hurried over, sitting next to him. "Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell." Hiccup moved the hand from his neck down to his shoulder to give it a quick rub before lowering it to his lap.

"Oh come on, don't leave me hanging. You never keep secrets from me."

"Only because I can't with you..." He sighed in defeat and leaned back in his seat. "Fine. He messaged me and I messaged back."

"Aaaand?" She motioned eagerly for him to continue.

"... I did what you told me to do. I told him what I was looking for and he didn't mind. Said it was a relief actually."

"Did you tell him you were a virgin?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and let his head fall back, ignoring her ever growing smirk. "Yeah."

"What did he think about that?"

"Said he didn't mind and seemed excited to 'teach' me." He raised his hands to do the quotations before letting his head fall to the side to eye his roommate, smiling softly himself when he saw her smirk had transformed into one of pride and endearment. "We'll be meeting in person on Sunday."

"Are you freaking out?"

"... No."

"Hamish (Hiccup) Horrendous Haddock III, don't you lie to me," she warned teasingly while pointing a finger at him, raising a daring brow.

"Really, I'm not... much. More nervous than anything.

She eyed him searchingly before letting it go, satisfied with his answer. "Should I not expect you back Sunday then?"

He looked up towards the ceiling with a minor prayer of strength before gazing back towards his friend in bemusement. "No, I'll be back home after our talk because that's all we're going to do Sunday, talk."

Astrid made a disgruntled sound as she gave him a confused look. "Why? He's interested and willing, just plan a late night randevu with him and get all this sexual frustration out your system. Let him take care of you."

"Unlike you I have certain priorities that come before that, such as my safety and I don't just mean from STDs. Don't make me remind you the age old stranger danger reference, it still counts even in our adult years."

Astrid rolled her eyes with a mild sound of irritation. "Ugh, please don't tell me you're that paranoid still after the stupid school talk back in middle school, are you?"

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Hiccup mumbled as he pushed himself up onto his feet. It was becoming late and he was getting tired.

"But you're too cautious sometimes, Hiccup. You need to learn to let go and live a little." She stood up as well, a hand keeping her towel from unraveling and falling open.

"What do you think I just did? I could have ignore him or told him I wasn't interested, yet I didn't." He rubbed a hand over his face before running it up to sit just above his forehead, holding his bangs back. "Can you just let me go at my own pace now?"

"Fine," she sighed, but it held no agitation. "Just don't string the guy along before deciding you no longer want to have sex with him."

"I won't." He wouldn't be cruel to the man if he ended up changing his mind after their meeting, he just hoped the stranger would take it well if that was the route Hiccup decided to take Sunday. Secretly, he also wished the meet up would be a success and they could move forward to planning a night (or day, he wasn't all that picky) at a hotel.

"Ok. Good. Night then." She padded back to her bedroom and shut the door.

The tension in his shoulders slackened and he sighed in relief, that conversation not going as bad as he would have thought. He had been expecting more teasing and less pushing, but was grateful Astrid was happy for him. Usually it was Astrid being the cautious one with strangers, especially those online. Maybe she was having or had Tuffnut hack into Dagur's account; it wouldn't be the first time.

With a sniff, he unlatched the futon in order to push it flat and made his bed.

...

He felt eyes on him, five pairs to be exact, and has felt them since leaving his apartment. He rolled his own so hard and high, he feared he might lose them in his skull for a moment, before making the fifteen minute walk to the cafe. Once, half way there, he turned on his heel to look at that them, holding back a scoff at how rediculous they looked in their disguises and how awful they were at pretending to be doing nothing. He decided not to call out to his friends and their horrible spying and continued until he was inside the bustling cafe.

He discretely shook his head as they all took up one of the tables outside and did terrible jobs at making it look like they weren't staring at him through the window. The barista at the counter appeared uncertain by them and Hiccup shook his head head with an amused grin. He ordered his coffee and sat down in a secluded corner where he and Dagur wouldn't be overheard, still in sight of his friends.

The precipitated Sunday had finally come and Hiccup had felt himself going back and forth between panic and anticipation the past couple of days, driving Astrid and his boss crazy. Maybe after today he'll finally be able to calm down long enough to not have any more sudden bipolar moods. He rubbed his hands over his face before running them over his hair, using the reflection in the window to check out his hair. He quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing and chastised himself; it's not like he was on a date.

There was still five minutes left until two and he decided to waste it by drinking his coffee and listening to his mp3 player (a small piece of junk that got the job done), forgetting his friends for a moment. He pulled out his phone to check to see if Dagur had sent any messages (he hadn't) before checking his emails in case someone had tried contacting him about a piece needing fixing (also no). His head bobbed a bit with the beat of the music as he moved on to candy crush.

Parov Stellar's Voodoo Sonic, a new favorite of Hiccup's, began to play when the door opened and a shock of red hair caught in his peripheral. He glanced up boredly before doing a double take when he recognized the style of it and the face beneath it. The music pounded into his ears as everything seemed to slow down, the redhead taking off his sunglasses to slip them into his leather jacket's breast pocket. Hiccup's heart quickened and a blush crept up his cheeks; Dagur was much better looking in person now that Hiccup got a full look at him that just wasn't his face.

Black leather jacket, dark gray turtle neck, fitted jeans around sculpted legs; Dagur was all swag and confidence as he sauntered inside, looking around calmly before spotting Hiccup. A sultry smirk grew upon his face as recognition alighted his eyes, making his way towards Hiccup with a thumb tucked into a belt loop and bypassed the counter. Time seemed to snap back into a normal pace as soon as Dagur sat in the metal stool across the table from him and Hiccup hurried to pull his headphones from his ears; music blasting from the little buds.

"Ah sorry," Hiccup murmured as he paused his music player before slipping it into his hoody's pocket, almost dropping it. He couldn't think of anything appropriate to say as his mind was currently swarming with *fuckmefuckmefuckmefuck-.*

"Hamish, yes?" Dagur asked with an amused grin, holding out a hand.

What was he supposed to do? Oh, right, yes, answer and shake his hand. Shouldn't be a problem. "That's me." Hiccup took hold of the other's hand (gods, it was large and calloused) and gave it a soft shake. "And you must be Dagur."

"The one and only."

Dagur's voice was playful and buoyant, eyes shining with mischief, and body relaxed in a way only a self assured man would sit. Hiccup's doubt in this began to fade and wondered if there was any way he could somehow find the courage to ask Dagur to a hotel tonight. His thoughts were all a jumble and the reason why they were there in the first place began to slip from him.

"You really do look like your photo, thank gods," Dagur joked softly, leaning back in his seat and resting an arm over the back of the chair next to him. 

"You do too it seems," Hiccup replied sheepishly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm ok. I didn't come here for the coffee." Dagur winked.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine and Hiccup prayed it wasn't noticeable. "Right... sorry I didn't message you these past couple of days. Didn't want to seem a bother."

"Don't worry about it. With a cute face like that, I wouldn't find you a bother at all."

This man better stop flirting before Hiccup combusted... no matter how much he was enjoying it.

"Thanks. Uh..." 

"Shall we get right to it then? Go into more details about rules and wants?" Dagur leaned forward with his elbows on the table and appeared excited to get started.

Right. Talking, the whole reason they were there in the first place. His brain seemed to finally reprogram itself and come back online. "Yeah, there's some things I've been thinking about that I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Ok." 

"One of which is, are you clean?"

Dagur's grin turned into something more serious and nodded. "Got myself checked last week coincidentally and haven't been with anyone in a couple of months. Why, want to go bareback some time?"

Color rushed back to Hiccup's cheeks, but he kept his expression neutral."Maybe, but I think for my first time, I want to use protection. I've had myself checked two months ago and as you know, I'm a virgin. So..."

Dagur nodded along a few times as he leaned back in his chair once more, but placed his hands over his lap. "I'm fine with that. Better safe than sorry. What else?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Hiccup liked to think that he did, but this was a whole new thing to him with so much information about different sexual activities that it had overwhelmed him. "I've been giving this a lot of thought these past couple of days on what I want out of this and what I want to do, but this is all very new to me and there's so much to learn. I would rather experience it all first hand than look it up on the internet and figure out what I might or might not like. Because what if we tried something that I thought I might like and it turns out I don't. And vice versa."

Dagur was giving him a very thoughtful and understanding stare as the fingers of his left hand tapped against his leg. "So learn as you go, hands on, on what you do or don't like. I can do that."

A sense of relief filled him as none of this, none of his inexperience, seemed to bother the other. In fact, Dagur appeared rather appreciative and nodded along almost knowingly, as if he was expecting or hoping (it was hard to tell or maybe Hiccup was just projecting) their talk to turn in this direction. There were no unimpressed, bored, disappointed, or cruel looks given Hiccup's way and he felt he was finally starting to enjoy himself despite what they conversing about. In a public place no less.

It wasn't as if anyone could hear them over the noise anyways and no one was paying them any amount of attention, other than his friends outside of course.

"Good. That's... good," Hiccup sighed in relief, feeling confident. "Is there anything that you wanted out of this or wanted to do?"

Dagur shrugged nonchalantly as a small smile lifted the corner of his lips once more. "If we're being all honest here, all I'm looking for is a fuck friend-no offence."

"None taken." Hiccup had only joined Grindr in the first place to lose his virginity so who was he to judge.

"Good. Anyways, just a fuck friend who I can call when I'm horny and same goes for you of course. If we become really good friends, awesome."

"What if one of us or both develope romantic feelings for each other?" Hiccup hadn't wanted to ask, but it felt very necessary to in order to get everything out in the open before someone got hurt.

"Would that really be so bad?" Dagur countered carefully, but didn't wait for an answer. "I mean, yeah, if only one of us developed feelings for the other but the other didn't, then that sucks and we should put a stop to the arrangement before someone gets hurt."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

A short reprieve of their conversation was made when Dagur decided he did want a coffee after he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, blinking the tiredness from them. Lunch rush had passed and Dagur was back in his seat with a large cup of black coffee with a bit of hazelnut cream, no surger. He apologized, Hiccup waved it off, and the two started up again. 

"So when would be a good day for you to have a night of fantastic sex?" Dagur asked before taking a slow slip of his drink, not noticing the odd glance given their way by a patron sitting at a table behind him. "'Cause I'm good whatever night you wish. Or if you prefer day time, we can meet up on Monday or Tuesday."

The patron's and Hiccup's eyes met briefly, making him blush, before the woman stood up as he stumbled around for an answer. She glanced discretely over at Dagur as she passed and gave Hiccup an impressed nod, which made him blush even deeper. Dagur smirked with amusement.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, nights are good for me too," Hiccup answered with minor trouble. "Any night is fine."

"How about tonight then?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as he was taking a drink and struggled to swallow his coffee without spitting it everywhere. Specifically on Dagur. Mouth empty, he coughed into his arm to not draw any attention to them and waved off Dagur's concern. He took another sip when it had calmed down to wet his now sore throat and waved his hand once more when Dagur tried to apologise.

"Tonight?" Hiccup asked around one last weak cough. 

"Yeah, tonight. Eight o'clock at the Yelmond; my treat." The redhead watched him with a simple smile, but his eyes held such hope and begging for him to say yes.

Hiccup was a bit shocked, not only at the prospect of having sex tonight, but also at *where* they could be having sex. The Yelmond was obviously a knockoff of the Belmonds, but it was considered the nicest hotel in their little town and not because the other hotels were crap (at least not all of them). The Yelmond was expensive with exquisite room service and amazingly clean rooms. Hiccup had stayed there once in a simple room, but he was still impressed.

"Really? The Yelmond? That's a bit expensive, don't you think?" he asked perplexedly, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Maybe it's a bit extensive and maybe I'm trying to impress, but it'll be a bit more discreet than any of the other hotels around here and I want you to be comfortable for your first time," Dagur answered with a sheepish smile.

Hiccup returned it with an appreciative one of his own, giving it some thought. "Tonight, eight, at the Yelmond."

"Yessir."

"... Alright."

Dagur appeared genuinely surprised at his answer, eyebrows raising. "Really?"

"Sure. Why not. I have a day off tomorrow and if you're as good as I'm hoping you are, I'd rather be distracted or daydreaming at home rather than at work."

"Alright," the redhead said slowly with a wide grin.

"I feel like this is going to be a stupid question, but should I shower beforehand? I don't want to stop any excitement once we're in the room for a quick clean and possibly kill the mood. And I'm unsure about sharing a shower just yet, so..." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked down at the table so he wouldn't have to see the other's growing smirk of amusement.

"First off, thank you for the forward thinking of cleaning yourself before having sex; I've had one night stands with people who haven't and it's quite the turn off. Second, don't be embarrassed by a simple question. Third, you can take a shower at home if you feel more comfortable or you could go to the room a little earlier and shower there. I'll just have to make sure the room is available once I get back to work." Dagur took a quick glance at the clock behind the counter and seemed to wilt. "Speaking of, I better get going before I get fired."

"Oh, ok. Uh, see you later I guess?" Hiccup asked more than stated as he too felt a bit disappointed at their interaction having to end.

Dagur stood up from his seat and gave him a grin, eyes relighting at the prospect of tonight. "See you tonight." He held out a hand and brought Hiccup's up to his lips when he gave it to the redhead.

The light sensation of Dagur's lips on his skin at the back of his hand made his arm breakout in goosebumps beneath his hoodie, a pleasant feeling filling his gut. Hiccup watched as Dagur left the shop with the same swagger as before, eyes glued to the redhead's behind. When Dagur exited the establishment, he passed by Hiccup's group of friends and lifted an eyebrow at the suspicious looking people before continuing on his way with his hands in his coat pockets. Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he sagged over the table, all sorts of feelings of nervousness and excitement filling him now that Dagur was no longer there to distract him.

It was happening. He was going to lose his virginity tonight, if everything goes well, and he would be losing it at the Yelmond. Would the Yelmond even have any vacancies? Despite its' popularity, it wasn't that large and it was the prefered spot for tourists and the like since it was in the center of the shopping district of the city. Who knew. Would Dagur be waiting for him in the lobby or in the room? Should Hiccup immediately head up to the room when he got there or wait for Dagur? He'll just have to wait and see when he got there.


	2. B-b-bass me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why it says its' completed when I put down there will be more chapters, it's fucking annoying. Well anyways, yes another update already. I've had this all written down before I started posting, but there's still editing that needs to be done. But then I will start posting Mondays and Thursdays. Hope you all continue to enjoy this.

Hiccup's hands were shaking from nerves by the time he made it to the hotel. The bus was a few minutes early and the stop was just across the street from the Yelmond, making him right on time. A lonely front desk woman was in the middle of helping a couple check into a room when he entered and he clenched his fists to try and still his hands. He shoved them into his hoodie's pockets and went to go sit down on a comfortable looking chair in the small lobby, wondering if he should let Dagur know he was there or ask the front desk to give him the key to their room if the redhead had been able to secure one.

As he sat down, the couple left with their cards and stepped towards the pair of elevators, entering the one that opened first. He decided informing Dagur of his arrival would be a good idea and pulled his phone out from his hoodie's left pocket. He sent a quick message before replacing it back and a simple notification chimed from behind the desk seconds later. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked up back towards the desk and his eyes widened when he saw Dagur come out from the manager's office from behind the desk, looking down at his phone.

"Oh good, you're still here," the woman said with relief as she directed the redhead's attention to the computer. "I rearranged everyone's schedule to fill in Maxi's place until we can hire another housekeeper. Does this look alright?"

Dagur stared down at the screen intently and nodded a few times. "Looks good so far. Did you show the new schedule to the others?" Gods, he looked amazing. He was a wearing a white button up with a black suit jacket that held his name tag and manager position and a pair of fitted black slacks.

"Yup, everyone was fine with it."

"Good. Need me for anything else or can I go?" Dagur spotted him and gave a small smile in way of greeting. Hiccup returned it with a nervous one of his own.

She shook her head with an amused huff. "Why are you asking me? You're the manager. You shouldn't even be working today."

"Wanted to cover all my bases so there wouldn't be any confusion or hostility tomorrow and I don't mind filling up any spots until we get more help," Dagur returned with mild humor as he took off his suit jacket and hung it up behind the office door. "Have a good rest of your night Kayla."

"You too boss," Kayla murmured as she became distracted by the ringing desk phone. 

Dagur manuevered from behind the long and high desk centered against the back wall of the lobby and made his way to Hiccup with an easy grin, body relaxed. Hiccup tried to return it, but it came off stiff and he was sure the other could see the anxiousness seeping from it. Dagur gave no motion he did and stood directly in front of him, smelling of cologne and hair product. 

"Hello," the redhead greeted quietly as if he might scare Hiccup off.

"Hey," he replied awkwardly, hands deep in his hoodie's pockets. "So... manager huh?"

Dagur let out a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't think it would bother you if I brought you to the place where I work... Does it?"

"Not really, but now I feel a bit underdressed." He gave the other a quick once over and felt heat gather in his belly. Dagur truly was handsome and Hiccup was beginning to feel that excitement he had been experiencing these past couple of days on what was about to happen. 

"Don't worry about it, you look great." Dagur's eyes sparkled mischievously as he took in Hiccup's appearance with an appreciative glance. "Shall we head up?"

"Y-yeah, yes." Hiccup's heart quickened as nerves wracked his body and followed closely behind Dagur, entering an elevator. 

The lift brought them to the top floor where Hiccup knew the nicest rooms were held and his eyes widened. He felt Dagur might be trying too hard to impress him, but kept his mouth shut as the doors opened and followed Dagur down the hallway. The carpet, though garish with its' red and gold patterns, made Hiccup want to take off his shoes and the pristine white walls had him shove his hands deeper into their pocket homes for fear of accidentally leaving behind fingerprints. For a moment, he dared to think of calling this off or at least bring their randevu to some place more Hiccup's price range. The motel just a few miles from here was nice enough...

Dagur stopped in front of a pair of white French doors, a name in place of numbers to the left of them. Oh great, Dagur was planning on fucking him in a suite, now Hiccup was beginning to feel rather inadequate. He bit his bottom lip as the redhead unlocked the suite and motioned Hiccup to head inside first. Hiccup ducked his head as he did so and only looked up once the door closed behind him, gaping at the space before him. It looked more like a studio than a hotel room with its' wooden flooring, white walls, high ceiling, and living room/kitchen area. The bathroom was in the short hallway from where he had entered and the bed was underneath the large windows in the living room, which replaced the couch as there wouldn't have been enough room for one.

"This..." Hiccup started quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "This is too much. You shouldn't have spent so much money for a simple one night stand." He turned to face the other who stood right behind him and had to take a step back.

"First," Dagur raised a finger, "this isn't a simple one night stand; this is your first time and I want it to be special. Second," another finger followed, "I didn't pay a dime. This is my dad's personal suite for whenever he's in town, which is hardly ever. And when he is, he tends to stay with my sister at her condo so this place never gets used. Kinda a waste of money..."

This eased Hiccup's mind if only a bit and decided to try and make a teasing joke to hopefully get things rolling before things became too awkward. "Bring all your dates here?" He winced at how it sounded, but didn't take it back as Dagur chuckled with amusement.

"Nope. Just you so far," Dagur replied, sounding proud. Or maybe Hiccup was projecting. Again. Why? He was unsure.

"Mmm, I feel special." 

"You are, very special," Dagur whispered, voice becoming deeper and more sensual as he closed the space between them, making a shudder of want run down Hiccup's spine. "I knew you were since I first laid eyes on you in the cafe." He raised a hand to run fingertips along Hiccup's temple to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. The fingers then slid down his jaw to his chin, gently gripping it between index and thumb. "Seeing you sitting there with the sun beaming down on you through the windows, almost glowing in the light, I really, really hoped I wouldn't scare you off because I was very desperate to get my hands on you as soon as possible."

Hiccup's lips parted at the first touch and began to tremble at the other's words and gravely tone, heated desperation hidden within it. He blushed a pretty pink and wondered for a second if Dagur could hear his heartbeat for how hard it was pounding, realizing that the moment he had been anticipating and dreading was finally here. He desired to grab Dagur by his collar and pull him down into a kiss while also wanting to push the redhead away for going too fast.

But what about this was going too fast? This was nothing more than a one night stand, possibly more (friends with benefits) if Hiccup enjoyed himself. They weren't in a relationship and possibly never will be. This was just sex. A helping hand in losing his virginity in the most pleasurable way he could hope for.

"Can I kiss you?" Dagur asked, his nose barely brushing against Hiccup's. It almost felt as if Dagur was giving him an out, a chance to back off if he so desired.

But if Hiccup was being honest, he wanted this despite his nerves and anxiety. "Yes." He was going to add a please, but the soft press of lips against his own quieted him. Goosebumps spread over his skin as he inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes closing and body shaking from excitement and adrenaline.

Dagur pressed his lips a little more firmly against Hiccup's and moved his fingers from his chin to cup the back of Hiccup's neck while the other hand rested over the left side of his ribcage. Hiccup reached up to clutch the front of Dagur's shirt as electricity raced from his lips to every nerve in his body, confused on how a simple kiss could feel so good. Then, oh Odin, Dagur parted his lips to poke at Hiccup's with his tongue, softly forcing its' way inside into his mouth when Hiccup parted his own lips. So this was what a French kiss felt like; a playful battle of tongues to cause the best sensation he had ever felt in his mouth.

Heat pooled in his loins as the two refused to end the moment, their lips detaching only to come back together and start anew. Hiccup tried to keep up, to fight back to have a turn in Dagur's mouth, but he was at a disadvantage as he had never kissed like this before. But having the other's tongue in his mouth was fine. Great even. So deliciously wonderfully he wondered why he's never tried doing this with the boyfriends he did have at one point. Then an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, their growing erections rubbing against each other.

A sense of desperation filled Hiccup, but he was unsure on what to do next. The act of their mouths departing and reattaching became more quick and harsh, teeth clashing together a few times while hands became more confident to explore. Dagur kept the arm around his waist, but the hand on Hiccup's neck moved to cup his jaw; ear bracketed by fingers. Hiccup's own hands had moved to grab at Dagur's shoulders before sliding up into red hair to grab handfuls of soft locks.

He wanted, he wanted... Hiccup wanted so much, but he was unsure on what the next step was. He didn't want to overstep or cross a line, but he wanted things to move along. He tilted his head to the side to catch his breath, but that didn't stop Dagur's mouth from licking and kissing its' way down his jaw to his neck where the redhead greedily lavished the skin there. Whatever Hiccup was about to say flew out the window as this new sensation made him weak in the knees and grabbed onto Dagur tightly to keep from crumbling to the ground in a shivering heap.

He gasped loudly when Dagur bit down on the junction of his neck and thrust his hips into the redhead's, the growing need for more clawing at him as Dagur sucked a bruise on his throat. Dagur ducked underneath Hiccup's chin to give a few nips over his adam's apple before continuing his work on the other side of Hiccup's neck. He wrapped his arms around Dagur's shoulders and moaned between pleasant gasps, his belly tightening in a way he was familiar with. He may be a virgin, but he has certainly masturbated.

"Dagur..." Hiccup groaned, eyes rolling back into his head before closing as the redhead nipped at his earlobe. "I've never... why does... it's so good."

Dagur chuckled into his ear, licking a trail up the outer shell of it. "Never necked with anyone before?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"No." Gods, how could Hiccup luck out his first try on Grindr with a man who truly knew what he was doing. "More."

Dagur pulled away to look into his eyes, mouth wet with spit and turned up at the corners with desire. "What do you want? Anything at all and I'll give it to you."

"Clothes. Off. Now," Hiccup murmured between pants, determined to see the other naked before the night is over.

Dagur's eyes darkened and his grin morphed into a smirk. "Strip me?"

Hiccup answered by removing his arms from Dagur's shoulders to start on the redhead's shirt buttons, hands shaking so badly the buttons kept slipping from his fingers. A pair of large hands stilled them and brought them up to sit on a pair of wide shoulders before Dagur undid his own shirt. Little by little, patch by small patch, skin began to reveal itself with each button and Hiccup followed the motion with his eyes. It wasn't enough, he needed to see more. Dagur manuevered Hiccup's hands to his chest and guided them beneath his shirt, Hiccup did the rest and slid his hands over Dagur's shoulders and arms. The shirt and jacket fell free and Hiccup took in the sight of the other's torso.

Dark ginger hair sparsely covered a pale chest with a pair of light pink nipples, the pectorals it sat on nicely muscled and hard when Hiccup displayed a hand over one. A shudder passed through Dagur at the touch and Hiccup moved his other hand to the redhead's other pec, groping and massaging them experimentally. When Dagur let out a shuddering breath of pleasure, Hiccup slid a hand slowly down over the other's abdomen and teased the navel with a pinky as he moved past to Dagur's slacks. A small huff of a giggle slipped past Dagur's lips and Hiccup smiled softly at the sound as he unbuttoned (barely) the other's pants.

Hiccup hesitated a moment, preparing himself for the sight that would be Dagur's cock, before shifting his hands so his fingers could slip beneath both pants' and briefs' waistbands. An amused brow lifted as Dagur watched Hiccup tried and failed to push the garments down in such a way, choking off a chuckled when Hiccup lost his patience and curled his fingers around the tight fitted waistbands to tug them down. Both gasped, one in shock and one in relief, when Dagur's cock popped free from its' confines, hard and heavy between his legs.

Hiccup gaped at the girth and swallowed loudly, forgetting what he was doing. Dagur chuckled and finished the process of taking off the rest of his garments after toeing off his shoes. Hiccup jumped and snapped his gaze back up to the other's when large fingers tugged at the zipper of his hoodie, placing his hands back on Dagur's chest to continue to explore. The hoodie fell to the floor once shrugged off, Hiccup's shirt following once pulled off and feet slid from shoes to allow pants and underwear to slip down long legs.

"Gods you're gorgeous," Dagur whispered in awe as he took his turn in eyeing Hiccup's body, looking like he had found the most delicious morsel he had ever seen. He suddenly grabbed Hiccup around the waist and pulled them together while shoving his face into Hiccup's neck, kissing and licking his way up to his ear. The motion pressed their uncovered lengths together, making Hiccup gasp. "The legs on you..."

He couldn't help but shiver in delight at how wanted he felt, enjoying Dagur's ministrations, words, and looks. Hiccup thrust his hips against Dagur's and moaned, almost squeaking when hands grabbed at his rump and squeezed. Odin's sake, was he really about to do this? Was he really about to lose his virginity to a stranger? Dagur circled his hips against Hiccup's and he decided, yes, he was and he did not care. All his thoughts and promises of saving himself for 'the one' shipped off and he was not sad to see it go.

He could see the enjoyment now of one night stands, the thrill of it, and berated himself for holding back and missing out on all the fun he could have had in college. But this... this thing he was about to do with Dagur felt as if he was about to make up for it and was glad he got to share his first time with someone like him. The redhead seemed experienced and appeared to enjoy pleasuring Hiccup, holding and kissing him.

"Shall we move this to the bed?" Dagur asked in a whisper against Hiccup's ear, making a shiver run down his spine pleasantly. "There's just so much I want to do to you and it'll be. So. Much. Fun. Doing it laying down."

Hiccup bit his lip and nodded, walking backwards towards the bed with Dagur's gentle prodding and guiding. He fell back on top of the bed with a soft thump when the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and Dagur followed, covering him with his body and kissing Hiccup within an inch of his life. Hiccup's hands roamed up and down Dagur's back, fingers feeling along the strong line of his spine, and mewled at the fantastic tongue in his mouth. Their cocks nestled next to each other and Hiccup raised a leg to hook over Dagur's hip while the other intertwined with one of the redhead's legs.

Dagur pulled back with a gasp before kissing his way from Hiccup's mouth down his neck, giving a freckled speckled shoulder a quick nip, and moved further down to his chest where Dagur worshiped him with tongue and teeth. The flat of the wet muscle against a nipple made Hiccup suck in sharply and dive fingers into red locks to grip and hold the other there. Hiccup never figured he would have been sensitive in his chest, but with a flick of Dagur's tongue on one bud and a pinch between index and thumb on the other, he was a whimpering mess and leaking from his cock.

Then those glorious lips, tongue, and teeth moved down to wetten a path to Hiccup's navel where a curious tongue dipped inside, filling the small opening completely. It was confusedly delicious. Hiccup's hands pushed insistently down to where he wanted Dagur the most, desperate to get off, and whined when Dagur scooted down off the bed and passed by it to kiss Hiccup's inner thighs instead.

The blush already on Hiccup's face and chest darkened when Dagur raised his left leg and began trailing kisses down the sensitive inside of it towards his feet. He stopped at the ankle, giving it a dirty lick, and set down the limb to start anew on the right leg; making his way back up. The act of it was very intimate and surprisingly sensual that it made Hiccup shiver, looking down to watch the other make his way back up. A long lick up the underside of his cock was all the attention Hiccup's length received as Dagur climbed back onto the bed before being turned around onto his belly after being manhandled further up onto the bed.

Hiccup rolled onto his front with little hesitation and rested his head on his arms, enjoying the weight of Dagur on his back. Goosebumps rose on his skin when the redhead began sucking a bruise on the back of his neck near Hiccup's hairline and gave it quick peck once finished. A tongue slipped out and licked its' way from the bruise to the first nub of Hiccup's spine, gave it kiss, and repeated the action all the way down until Dagur reached the dimples just above Hiccup's rump. The redhead then began trailing back up, but traveled off to the side to suck above a hip where Hiccup was ticklish. 

Before he could protest and hope to move things further along, Dagur pulled back completely until he was hovering above Hiccup.

"This is going to sound odd, but do you trust me?" Dagur asked just above a whisper.

A brow raised and Hiccup looked over his shoulder to stare at the other. "To make this night a pleasurable one to remember or in general?"

"The first part," Dagur chuckled with a smirk.

"... Yes," Hiccup breathed and rested his head back onto his folded arms, closing his eyes and relaxing. He let out a long pleasant sigh when Dagur places his mouth back on him and chewed on his lip as the other kissed his way back to his ass.

Large hands suddenly gripped each cheek and pulled them apart, making Hiccup jolt at his tight ring of muscle being exposed to Dagur and flushed with embarrassment. He meant to look over his shoulder once more to see what the redhead was doing when a saliva coated tongue brushed over his prenium and across his hole. He gasped at the feel of it and rose to his elbows, tossing his head back before twisting his head to stare down his spine at Dagur.

"Wait, don't... that's-" Gross? Dirty? Unsanitary? Yet that quick swipe felt entirely too good.

Dagur raised his head and stared back, smirking mischievously. "Ever heard of rimming before?" He planted a kiss on a pale mound while gently massaging the other cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, of course I have, but I just..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Want me to stop?" Dagur continued placing light kisses against Hiccup's rump and waited patiently for him to answer.

"I-I don't know."

"How about this; give it a whirl and if you decide you don't like it, I'll stop. Ok?"

Hiccup thought a moment, figuring there was no harm in trying; he had taken a shower before coming here. He probably scrubbed there the most considering where the night would end and he was always up to trying new things... usually. "Ok."

Dagur hummed his delight and dragged his tongue down the slope of Hiccup's cheek until the tip touched the very bottom of Hiccup's hole. The light touch sent electricity all throughout his body and he gasped, the second lap better than the first. Then the third felt better than the second, fourth better than the third, and ooooh Hiccup lost count at how deliciously disorienting he felt. There was no other feeling like being massaged in his most intimate spot with another's tongue, loosening him up and drooling against him. 

Dagur's beard rubbed between his cheeks wonderfully and Hiccup gripped at the bedding, pushing back against the other's mouth. The wet appendage paused at its' licking to press the tip against Hiccup's opening, pushing inside as far as it could go, and Hiccup let out a choked off gasp that morphed into a moan of awe. Dagur moaned happily against him, the vibration of it more than pleasant, and had the entirety of his lower face shoved between Hiccup's ass. It was sloppy, wet, and embarrassing, but overall it was the best thing he had felt by far.

In and out, a little swirl here and there, then back in to taste him from the inside. It was eye rolling and sweat inducing, blood pumping hotly throughout his body and making him shudder over and over. But all too soon (to him), Dagur pulled away and sucked in some much needed air, panting as he moved back to drape over Hiccup's back. Despite having just laid there while the redhead did all the work, Hiccup found himself panting as well.

"Shall we move on to the main event?" Dagur asked as he bit the tip of Hiccup's ear.

A shiver passed down his body at what that meant and he nodded. He was scared, but also eager, to move along to penetrative sex and hoped Dagur's skills didn't stop here. If this took a turn for the worse, Hiccup would undoubtedly swear off sex for the rest of his life and rely on his hand. 

"Stay on your stomach, it'll help stretching you out feel more comfortable," Dagur murmured. He went up onto his hands and knees and crawled to the nightstand wedged between the bed and the wall, pulling out a condom and lube from within its' drawer. He hovered back over Hiccup and paused, a gentle hand caressing his lower back. "If at all you want to stop, let me know and I'll stop."

"Ok." Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and caught Dagur's gaze, seeing the sincerity in them along with mild concern. "I trust you."

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Dagur moved so he kneeling over Hiccup's legs and sat down on his haunches, popping open the bottle of lube. 

Hiccup tensed at the first touch of a slimy digit against his entrance and bit his lip in uncertainty as the finger rubbed the ring of muscles, causing him to relax. The tip dipped in gently before slipping back out, doing this over and over until Hiccup fully relaxed; allowing the finger to properly enter him. He let out a drawn out moan of surprise as it eased its' way inside, touching places only he himself had touched. So far, so good, no twinge of pain or uncomfortableness. The digit wiggled about inside him before slipping out some, slowly reentering searchingly.

Dagur found what he was looking for and pressed against the small nub of nerves inside Hiccup, causing him to jerk at the electrifying pleasure that coursed through his body. Dagur used his free hand to rub his calf and ass comfortingly as he let off the nub to do his best to stretch Hiccup with the one finger. A second was soon added and there was the uncomfortable sting. Dagur's fingers were much thicker than his own and they stretched him out more considerably, the ring around the redhead's digits stretching tightly around them. But it wasn't unpleasant at all. It actually sent a thrill through Hiccup.

"This ok?" Dagur asked, fingers stilling inside Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "Keep going."

Dagur thrust his fingers in and out softly, pausing quite a bit to scissor them and stretch Hiccup further. The action had him tensing up the first few times before slowly growing used to the feeling, beginning to like the fullness of it. However, when a third finger was added, a small hiss escaped from him as the stretch became painful. Not enough to warrant Dagur to stop, but Hiccup had the redhead pause a moment so he could get used to the newness of it. Dagur's fingers were thick and calloused, stretching him more than having three of his own fingers inside.

"Flip back over, I have a better idea," Dagur said quietly as he pulled his fingers from Hiccup, helping him to roll onto his back.

Hiccup was mildly relieved at the pressure being taken away, but felt annoyed at himself for not being able to handle it as well as he had hoped. It must have shown on his face for Dagur gave him a gentle kiss and whispered gentle assurances before moving down Hiccup's body. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed while tilting his hips to give Dagur better access to his entrance, watching the redhead settle between his legs and give his left thigh a light kiss.

"I probably should have done this in the first place, but I didn't want you to come too quickly and be done," Dagur looked up and gave Hiccup a sheepish wince, leaning a cheek against the thigh he kissed.

Hiccup chuckled and raised a hand to run fingers through red hair, admiring the softness of it and unsure on what the other meant. "Despite my lack of experience, I do have a quick refactor period. But..." he grinned shyly, "I want to wait until you're inside me before I come."

A brilliant blush spread over Dagur's cheeks and he pressed his forehead against Hiccup's leg. "I might be the one to explode before we get that far if you keep talking like that."

Hiccup snickered. "Shall we continue then before that happens?"

Dagur hummed his agreement and kissed his way down Hiccup's thigh until he reached the base of Hiccup's cock, freshly lubed fingers rubbing his hole. It became clear at that moment what Dagur was about to do and Hiccup let out a shuddering breath of excitement and nerves. He gasped when the other licked his way up the length of Hiccup's cock, bringing the tip into his mouth while slipping two fingers inside Hiccup's entrance. 

Dagur's mouth really was a wonderous thing as it engulfed Hiccup until he reached the back of the redhead's throat. He gripped the bedding at his sides, not trusting himself to not pull at Dagur's hair painfully if he were to grab it, and moaned when the digits inside him scissored and squirmed against his inner walls. His hole was dripping with lube and the wet sounds the other's fingers made when they thrusted into him was almost erotic, making Hiccup toss his head back against the pillow. A questioning third finger pressed against the stretched rim of muscle, but did not enter; asking for permission.

As good as he felt now, Hiccup readily nodded and groaned low in his throat with surprise when Dagur swallowed him down while pushing the digit inside. It did not feel as uncomfortable as last time, not with the amazing wet heat around him, and he allowed his voice to flow out to show how much he was enjoying himself. A soft touch on his prostate here, a swallow there, wiggle, turn, suck, lick, press; it was too much and yet not enough. The work in getting him to open properly was slow, precise, and amazing, making him leak precum into Dagur's mouth. 

He was so close, right there on the edge, but didn't want to burst before he got the chance to have the other inside him. Hiccup knew Dagur could easily bring him back to hardness if he were to come, but it would be disappointing in having to wait a bit longer before he was able to finally see what all the fuss with sex was about. He raised a hand to run fingers through his auburn hair, clutching at the strands as his legs shook with the impending end of his completion.

But Dagur pulled off, stilling his fingers, and panted. So slowly and carefully he pulled his fingers from Hiccup, wiped them on the bedding, and moved back up to lean over Hiccup's body. Dagur grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open to roll the flimsy looking material over his girth, lubing it up generally. He placed Hiccup's legs over his hips and held himself up on one hand while the other held his prick to help guide it to Hiccup's hole. Dagur paused once the head touched the loosened ring, gazing down at Hiccup hungrily with a hint of worry hidden beneath it.

"You ready?" Dagur asked softly, such gentleness in his voice.

Hiccup nodded quickly before replying, "Yeah. Just... just be careful."

"But of course. Don't want to ruin my chances in having another round with you. Many if you'll be so inclined." Dagur smirked, but it was small and welcoming, making Hiccup smile in return.

"Then show me what you got..."

Dagur answered by lowering down to kiss him, not wasting any time to push his tongue into Hiccup's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Dagur's body; distracting him. Tried to at least because once the head pressed in, stretching him more than the other's fingers could, Hiccup gasped painfully into Dagur's mouth and dug his nails into the redhead's back. Dagur tried to keep him involved in the kiss, but once he began pushing into him even more, Hiccup moved so his face was pressed into Dagur's neck as his toes flexed.

The pressure, the new fullness, the heat within him had Hiccup give a small noise of a complaint, pressing his knees tightly against Dagur's sides. Dagur shushed and cooed at him comfortingly, wrapping his arms around Hiccup as he sat still; completely inside. Hiccup was grateful for the break to get used to it and enjoyed the gentle kisses the other gave to help relax him. But what helped the most was when Dagur used the hand that had guided him into Hiccup wrapped around his prick and gave a few gentle tugs, thumbing the head of Hiccup's cock.

Ever so slowly (in Hiccup's mind), he finally started to relax. The pulsing heat began to feel pleasant, the stretch bearable, and the body he was wrapped around wasn't so bad either (fucking fantastic is what it was); he felt... safe in a way. Honestly, he couldn't have found a better partner who was so concerned for his comfortability and pleasure. He could feel himself hardening once more and gave a small moan when Dagur shifted (probably into a better position), the redhead's length pressing soundly against his prostate.

"I think," Hiccup started, swallowing to wet his throat, "I think you can move now."

"If it hurts too much, tell me to stop," Dagur whispered gently against his lips.

Hiccup nodded and clenched his eyes shut when Dagur began a rhythm of small thrusts, barely leaving his body. But the little movements still felt great (not in a pleasant way) and he bit his bottom lip to smother back noises of pain. The hand wrapped around him did not stop and kept him from going limp while the mouth on his neck still sent nice shivers down his body. Then Dagur shifted again, the angle changing, and an explosion of pleasure hit him as his prostate was hit, forcing a gasp of desire from him.

That... that felt stupidly amazing, utterly fantastic. The new angle had Dagur hitting or brushing up against that spot inside him every time the redhead pushed inside and now, oh fuck now, did Hiccup truly understand why sex was addicting. No amount of masturbation could stand up to this. The pain had completely faded and he no longer needed, nor wanted, to bite his lip, letting his voice go. The noises and words that fell out of his mouth would have made him blush with embarrassment if hadn't been completely drunk on this feeling. The euphoria crashing over his body with each thrust, bite, lick, tug was intoxicating and he could not help but share it with Dagur through words.

"Yes, yes, oh my gods, yes. Fuck," Hiccup moaned. One of his hands slid up to grab at the small hairs at the base of Dagur's skull and voiced his delight in the other's ear. 

"Good?" Dagur asked with a hint of relief along with amusement. He lifted himself up onto his elbow while the hand holding Hiccup's cock moved to clutch at a pale thigh, looking down at him intensely.

Hiccup was unable to form the proper sentence and only nodded, wrapping his legs around Dagur. "Fuck yes. More, please, please, please."

Dagur completely sat up and placed Hiccup's legs in the crooks of his arms before leaning back forward onto his hands, tilting Hiccup's hips up. The careful rhythm from before was replaced with something a bit more quicker, sliding out more and more with every thrust until just the head remained before slamming back in. The first slam had Hiccup's eyes widening in utmost pleasure and caught Dagur's gaze in wonder, mouth gaped open. His eyes rolled back a moment into his head as he gripped and scratched at Dagur's back before reconnecting with the other's.

"Gods you're gorgeous..." Dagur murmured in amazement, leaning down to capture Hiccup's lips.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically, all tongues and teeth, as his legs were forced further apart and pushed closer to his chest. A hip popped painfully, making him hiss, and Dagur stilled as he stared down at Hiccup worryingly.

"What was that?" the redhead asked.

"Sorry, nothing. Just my hip, keep going," Hiccup panted, pulling Dagur down into another hungry kiss that quickly broke apart when the other restarted his thrusts. The initial pain from the pop had already dissipated and his grimace was replaced with that of pleasure. "Nnng, yes, yes, yes ffffuuck..."

Hiccup was unable to hold back every little noise Dagur forced from him. From the whimpered 'hn's, oh's and 'hah's to the cries of 'fuck!', 'yes!', 'oh gods!' and every other little sound in between. It was just so much, so good, so intimate with the feel of Dagur pulsing within him and rubbing against his body with every thrust that Hiccup could feel his orgasm building rapidly, coming close to the end. His voice rose, body tensing, and eyes falling close as his completion fell upon him, feeling as if his soul had escaped him. 

Dagur above him cursed as his hips jerked unevenly at the sudden pulsing tightness, giving a few more thrusts before he too came; twitching deep inside Hiccup. He laid there panting, rung out and feeling the most relaxed he had ever been, as Dagur carefully pulled out with a wet pop and laid down beside him, panting as well. His eyes were closed, but he could hear the other pulling off the condom, tie it, and throw it on the ground. If Hiccup didn't feel so satisfied and exhausted, he would have lectured Dagur on the disgusting act.

"That's it," Hiccup started with a goofy grin, breaking the quiet as he turned his head towards the redhead, "you've ruined sex for me. I don't think anyone can compare... Not after that performance."

Dagur snorted into a chuckle as he too turned his head to the side to face Hiccup. "How do you know if I'm your first?"

"Just do." Hiccup took a deep breath as his heart finally settled into an easy beat. It wasn't just on how Dagur handled him while fucking him, but also everything that lead up to that point. The two lovers Hiccup once had did nothing that the redhead had done, all awkward hands with no skill, and Hiccup knew that them being friends with benefits would be, well, beneficial. Very beneficial. 

Dagur rolled onto his side, sitting up on an elbow, and leaned down to kiss Hiccup, using a free hand to cup his face. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the other and moaned as Dagur's tongue met his. He could feel heat gather in his loins and began to harden once more, thrusting his hips into Dagur's to show his excitement.

Dagur pulled back from the kiss with a smirk. "Another round?"

"If you'd be so inclined," Hiccup murmured sensually.

"You really do have a fast refactory period." Dagur gave him a quick peck. "Mind helping me, I'm afraid I'm not as quick."

Hiccup giggled and sat up so he could push Dagur onto his back, crawling over the redhead so he could straddle his thighs. "I have a few ideas." He reached down and took Dagur in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I ever kissed someone (my husband), my whole body shook so bad from the excitement and the adrenaline rushing through my body. I was glad as I was sitting down at the time. It was worth the eight month wait while we were dating. And I don't know about you, but whenever my hips get stretched out in certain positions, my hips pop so bad. 
> 
> It's very important to be considerate in bed, so much more fun and pleasurable too. So don't be a dumbass. Anyways, please leave a kudo or comment, constructive criticism is welcomed. Show the love, let me know how I'm doing. Love you guys very much.


	3. Hooked on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was not expecting hardly any comments at all when I posted this. I'm so glad many of you are enjoying this. Thank you guys so much, I love you! 
> 
> So I'm at a crossroads of wanting to laugh or feel bad for the people in Texas. I want to laugh because of all the shit that has gone down thanks to the snow since I deal with and drive in that amount snow five to six months out of the year. Living in Alaska here folks. But then I feel bad because, well, it's Texas, they aren't prepared for that like we are here. And the damages... good lord... could only imagine.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Hiccup woke slowly, feeling satisfied and sore in all the right places that he forgot for a moment that he was not in his bed. It took several seconds, a roll from his back to his stomach, to realize this and when he did he sat up onto his elbows and blearily looked around. He was confused at first at where he was before last night came rushing back, filling his mind with erotic images and Dagur's O face when he came. The spot beside him was empty, the pile of Dagur's clothes gone, and there was something sticky on his forehead. With a grumble, he pulled it off to see it was a note. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and began reading it, a little upset to wake up alone, though a little glad since he didn't know how awkward it would be if Dagur were still here.

(Good morning Hiccup,

I had an excellent time last night and I hope it was to your standards as well. I would love to do it again sometime if you like and you can choose the time and place. Sorry about running out on you, but I was needed at work and I was unsure on how you would feel about waking up beside me. Don't hesitate to call or text me.

Dagur.)

Dagur's number was written below the note along side a scribbled heart. Hiccup bit his lip, uncertain in the idea of contacting the other again; he got what he wanted. They both did. But... last night was amazing. He wanted to do it again, over and over and over in every position imaginable and the only person he could conjure up in his mind to do it with was Dagur. Gods that man's hands and mouth... Maybe having a friend with benefits wasn't so bad as long as Hiccup didn't fall for him.

Would that really be so bad if he did? No, but he wasn't looking for a relationship right now and he didn't want to even think about what would happen if he did, but Dagur didn't reciprocate. The embarrassment of doing that, even if it was once in highschool, was enough. Then there was Jack; at least Hiccup hadn't said anything to him. That would have been more than mortifying. 

With minor hesitancy, he got up from the bed with a pained groaned and limped to his hoodie to grab his phone, putting Dagur's number in it, ignoring the many missed calls and messages he thought were from Astrid. He wrote, erased, and rewrote several messages before finally settling on one he thought was appropriate and didn't sound desperate.

[Hey, it's Hamish. I had fun last night too and wouldn't mind another one.]- H

With that done, he tossed his phone onto the bed and made his way towards the shower. His aches no longer felt nice and the dry come on his belly, back, and ass cheeks felt gross. He used the bottles of shampoo and body wash that he was pretty sure were not hotel standard and sat underneath the hot spray until the tension in his muscles eased. He quickly got dressed and left after checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. He didn't bother stopping at the front desk to check out, figuring Dagur had that all under control, and exited the hotel without seeing hide or hair of the redhead.

He just missed the bus and didn't feel like beating it to the next stop, calling for a cab instead and made it back to the apartment within thirty minutes. When he opened the door to his apartment he should have expected Astrid to strike as soon as he entered considering he hadn't told her where he had gone last night other than out, but he was taken by surprise when small but strong hands suddenly grabbed him and dragged him towards the futon. The door slammed shut behind them, likely by a kick, and he was rudely tossed onto the folded futon with a very angry blond haired women glaring over him.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" she snapped, worry etching her face. "You've been out all night and you didn't tell me where?!"

"Well I am an adult, I don't need to tell you where and when I'll come and go," Hiccup murmured uncertainly, immediately regretting it when Astrid's gaze darkened.

"It is when you stay out all night and don't tell me, it's unlike you. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere when you didn't answer my calls."

Hiccup winced, feeling guilty. Without fail, whenever he stayed out with friends or family he always texted or called to let her know. But last night he did fail, all because he didn't want to put up with her teasing and suggestive joking because he knew he would have backed out. She wasn't trying to be mean, but sometimes she could be a bit tactless when it came to his sex life. He was regretting silencing his phone last night anyhow...

"Sorry... I didn't mean to worry you," Hiccup said quietly while glancing away.

There was a moment of silence as the hairs at the back of his neck raised, a feeling of dread coming over him. He turned back to face her to see her looking rather intently at his neck, eyebrows rising. He blushed deeply as he watched her put two and two together and waited for the oncoming teasing he was about to receive.

"Oh. My. Gods," she started in shock, eyes wide. "You actually did it!" She let out a loud whoop of victory and the anger suddenly disappeared to be replaced with intense curiosity. "How was it? Was he gentle? Did he treat you right? Did you have sex with the guy from Grindr?"

Hiccup became a little disoriented from her rapid fire questions and cut her off by placing a hand over her face to push her away. "If you *must* know, it was amazing and yes to the rest."

Astrid made a sound of protest when she was shoved and smacked his hand away, annoyance fading into that of excitement as she sat down beside him. "Don't hold out on me; details!"

"We had several rounds of fantastic sex, that's all you need to know," Hiccup said before immediately regretting at having said anything when Astrid's grin grew more impish.

"Several rounds? My, my, my Hiccup," she snickered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shifted, his rear still a bit achy. "And that's all you get."

"Are you planning to see him again?" she proceeded to ask as if she hadn't heard him and wiggled in her seat impatiently. 

He wanted to say nothing, act as if he hadn't heard her, and keep her in suspense, but he knew he wouldn't last long. Not if she got physical. And considering it was because of her that he was able to meet Dagur in the first place, he wouldn't torture her. A vibrating buzz from his phone interrupted him before he could even open his mouth and he grabbed it from his pocket to see that it was from Dagur. Astrid was quickly forgotten and he straightened his posture as he read the text.

[Good, I'm glad. I hope last night was everything you wanted for your first time]- D

[Unfortunately the next few nights are gonna be hella crazy. But I should be free Thursday]- D

Hiccup felt a sense of disappointment at not being able to see Dagur for a few days, but it wasn't as if they were a couple. Hiccup had enjoyed his time with Dagur last night immensely, even in between the fucking while they caught their breath. Dagur had only been able to go three rounds (Hiccup probably four. Yes he had that much stamina) and in between the second and third bout, the redhead had a harder time getting up and needed a minute. During that time, they spoke for a bit. They talked about Dagur's job (no he did not receive the manager position because his dad owned the hotel chain) and Hiccup's antique restoration projects (really?! I have a grandmother clock that needs fixing). Their conversation was light, safe, about themselves without getting too deep, but Hiccup had enjoyed it, finding the redhead's antics funny.

Very slowly, he noticed Astrid leaning in to take a peek at his phone and smirked lightly when she held back an excited squeal as he typed.

[Same place same time?]- H

[I'll bring the wine]- D

Hiccup didn't know if the other was joking and hoped he was as wine felt more romantic than it should for a pair of men only looking for sexual gratification. Or he could be projecting again; what did he know. Or maybe Hiccup was secretly desiring to be romanced even though he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. The thing they had last night was good and he didn't want to change that any time soon.

[See you then]- H

[Don't hesitate to text me anytime before then]- D

[I'll keep that in mind]- H

When Dagur didn't answer, Hiccup set his phone aside on the coffee table and slouched back against the futon/couch with a small grin. He was looking forward to Thursday and decided that once his heart figured out he wasn't running a marathon he might take Dagur up on his offer and text back. What would he say? He had no fucking clue, but the redhead was a pretty good story teller and would most likely be the one to keep any conversation going.

"Bring the wine?" Astrid's teasing voice disturbed the happy silence that had fallen over them, destroying Hiccup's giddy mood.

"Don't start," he grumbled without looking at her.

...

When he entered the bar, fashionably late, on Wednesday night, he had no intention in staying long or getting extraordinarily drunk like his friends. They may be willing to go to work with a hangover the next day, but he was not. He would be there long enough to be considered an appropriate amount of time to be with his friends, drink one pint of whatever was on tap, before heading back home at a respectable hour. When he entered, the noise was bearable and the night was slow; spotting his friends at their booth near the pool table.

A round had already started and his cousin Snotlout appeared to be losing tremendously if the look on the man's face was anything to go by. The long braided hair woman he was playing with was grinning madly and her shoulders were shaking from laughing. He passed by them, waving as he headed towards the bar to order a drink and leaned against the counter as he waited for the man behind it to notice him.

"Hamish?" a familiar voice said beside him, sounding rather pleased.

Hiccup almost didn't look as he wasn't used to being called by his given name and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dagur sitting on a stool close to him, an empty stool between them. "Dagur? Hey." He couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks.

"Hey." A smirk grew over Dagur's lips as heat built up in his eyes. "Missed me so much you came looking for me?" 

It was just a tease, but it had Hiccup give the other a bemused look. He wouldn't say it, but he did miss Dagur if only a little and his excitement had grown the closer it got to their meet up. "You wish. Just hanging out with some friends... who have apparently forgotten about me." He glanced towards them and saw they had indeed forgotten about him. It wouldn't be the first time. "What about you? Been stalking me?"

"Would you run off screaming if I said I was?" Dagur chuckled at the face Hiccup made; part worried and part still bemused. "I'm joking. Came here with some friends too, but it seems I've been forgotten as well," Dagur chuckled and nodded his head towards another pool table on the other side of the building where a pair of men were trying their best to flirt with a small group of women. "Don't think they'll even remember I exist at this point." His eyebrows drew up a second as one of the women appeared to flirt back, touching the tallest of the men on the arm as she laughed at something he said.

Hiccup glanced back at his own friends and grinned unconsciously when Snotlout lost, throwing his stick down onto the ground with a muffled shout while Ruffnut raised her pole in victory. Tuffnut, Ruffnut's twin, laughed hysterically while pointing at the shorter man. When Snotlout began to pout and glare at the dreadlock blond, Tuffnut swooped in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips; whispering something in Snotlout's ear that seemed to appease the shorter man somewhat. Astrid had her back to Hiccup and was listening half-heartedly, if her posture was anything to go by, to the last person of their group Fishlegs.

"Mind if I keep you company then?" he asked with a half grin, finally catching the barman's attention.

Dagur smirked in amusement and nodded. "Since my friends can't seem to be bothered that this was our night, sure."

They both ordered a beer and stayed at the counter, paying for their own drinks since this was *not a date.* The awkward how was your day conversation start up was made and the two of them moved on to situations they thought would be interesting to tell the other. Dagur had to deal with a Karen, personally removing her from the hotel, and was glad to finally hire a decent maid so he could have his Mondays and Tuesdays off again and stop working overtime. Hiccup had been elbows deep in a grandfather clock that had been restored once before, but not properly and was a mess.

He missed the amused and goofy grin the redhead was giving him as Hiccup went on a rant about the amount of glue and wrong parts put into the clock, getting riled up. He stopped once he noticed that he was rambling and apologized to Dagur, who waved off the apology and said he didn't mind. Hiccup had unintentionally started on his second beer, Dagur on his third, when Hiccup decided to bring up his friends, making the other look at him in confusion at the odd names.

Hiccup laughed and explained they weren't their real names, just nicknames they gave each other in their young teenage years that just stuck. He then told Dagur his nickname that was given to him by his parents thanks to his premature birth and small size growing up that his friends had picked up and never stopped calling him. Dagur grinned widely at it and brightened when Hiccup gave permission for him to use it. 

He could feel himself getting tipsy, becoming more confident, and leaned in towards Dagur to whisper something naughty in the redhead's ear. He couldn't remember what it was, but whatever it was it had Dagur raise a brow and smirk mischievously at him.

"Want to get out of here?" Dagur asked quietly.

"Fuck yes," Hiccup almost whimpered, letting Dagur grab his hand and drag him out. 

Unknown to him, several pairs of eyes watched them go, now just realizing Hiccup had been there. Questions were made between them, Astrid the only one keeping quiet, but a victorious smirk grew over her lips as she drank her ale.

...

Hiccup was on Dagur as soon as the door to the suite of the hotel closed, latching onto the other's mouth and wrapping his arms around him. Large hands covered his rear and squeezed, drawing a moan from him and making him move his hands to grab at Dagur's head. Desperation and need had them tearing at each other's clothes, unable to keep their hands in one place as the desire to touch skin became overwhelming. Hiccup swore the zipper on his hoodie broke and a button had popped off of Dagur's shirt, but neither could care less as hands wandered and groped and scratched.

Dagur's hands found themselves back on his rear to pick him up, much to Hiccup's pleasant surprise, and carried him to the bed, dropping Hiccup onto it. He giggled as Dagur rid both of them of their pants and briefs and wrapped his legs around the other's waist when Dagur kneeled between them. Dagur took his time in prepping him as he had before but with a bit more sense of urgency. The first initial thrust still hurt, but it was more bearable as Hiccup knew what was about to come. And sure enough, a few angled shifts and Dagur was hitting his prostate with every other thrust, making Hiccup cry out in pleasure.

Hiccup soon found himself with one leg wrapped around Dagur's hip and the other propped over a shoulder while the redhead leaned down to kiss him. It was brilliant even with the strain in his leg and he was already coming, splashing their bellies with come as he came with a silent scream. Dagur was right there behind him, having waited for Hiccup to orgasm first, and pulsed deep inside him before dropping down onto him after letting Hiccup's leg drop from his shoulder. They panted, catching their breath, as Hiccup rubbed a hand up and down Dagur's back, enjoying the comforting weight over him.

Just like Monday, Hiccup's high stamina and newly found sexual appetite had him ready and raring to go before Dagur had completely caught his breath. Good thing the redhead had a wonderful mouth and magical fingers, bringing Hiccup to completion a second time. The third time, Hiccup bounced on top of Dagur, the other's cock feeling so hot and deep within him even through the condom (still waiting for his results on his test), making his eyes cross a few times whenever it brushed harshly against his prostate. The fourth (good Lord) and final time, Dagur used his fingers once more as he laid next to Hiccup and kissed him, taking a bit longer and the orgasm much weaker but still just as satisfying.

When they finally laid still, shoulder to shoulder, and satiated, Hiccup found himself at a loss at what to do next. On Sunday, Dagur had passed out before Hiccup, who had been too tired to leave to go back to his apartment. But tonight the other seemed to have enough energy to stay awake and Hiccup was unsure if he should or shouldn't go. Cuddling didn't sound so bad, in fact it sounded tempting, but didn't people in relationships do that? As far as he remembered, they weren't together unless he had a split personality he didn't know of that said they were.

"I should go," Hiccup murmured once his heart had slowed, breaking the awkward silence that had started to grow, and sat up.

"... Not much of a cuddler?" Dagur teased, but Hiccup could hear the disappointment in his voice.

He slipped off the bed, knees feeling like jello, and began to redress. "Cuddling is for those in a relationship. We're not." Yup, the zipper was certainly broken.

He heard Dagur let out an unamused huff from behind him as Hiccup slipped on his shoes. "Who told you that nonsense? Anyone who is anybody can cuddle whoever the fuck they want as far as I'm concerned. But if you don't want to, I'll respect your wishes."

Hiccup turned around once he had straightened himself back up, raising a brow at the other. Dagur was trying his best to not look upset by giving a carefree smile, but there was a tension there that he couldn't quite hide. If Hiccup didn't know better, it looked as if Dagur was hoping for a cuddle. Instead of finding it annoying or irritating, it was endearing and adorable.

"Dagur, do you want to cuddle?" Hiccup asked with a small amused grin, fingers at the ready to re-undress himself.

Dagur's forced smile dropped and looked unsure. "...Please?"

Without another word, Hiccup took his clothes (much more carefully) off and climbed back into bed, becoming the small spoon. The heat from the other was soothing and Hiccup had to agree that cuddling was very nice indeed. Dagur's arms wrapped around him with his chest pressed to Hiccup's back, feeling rather intimate. But laying in bed next to a warm body (that sounded unintentionally creepy than what he meant) was better than going to bed alone. Hiccup held onto the arm wrapped around his waist and could feel himself relaxing towards sleep.

"Does..." Dagur started and stopped quietly, making Hiccup blink his eyes open. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Hiccup replied tiredly, yawning.

"I just don't want you to do something you don't want for my sake."

"I'm not... I'm not used to cuddling with people who aren't my friends, though only two of those allow it." Astrid loved to cuddle during movie night, holding him and running fingers through his hair. And Tuff had been an excellent small spoon before he started dating Snotlout, liking the reassurance of another wrapped around him. And Hiccup liked giving that reassurance.

"... Didn't you cuddle with your boyfriends?" Dagur sounded bewildered and tightened his arm around Hiccup, pulling him closer.

The conversation was starting to take an uncomfortable turn and Hiccup's mood was beginning to sour. "No. Made me too clingy, they said."

"Fuck them, they're wrong. Cuddling is awesome and I love to cuddle and I'll cuddle you as long as you want me to," Dagur huffed and shoved his face into Hiccup's neck, clinging to him.

Hiccup giggled and felt his heart flutter pleasantly, blushing. "I like to cuddle too." Like to be held and wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Liked to feel safe.

"Well hey, if you ever want to cuddle, just give me a ring."

Hiccup chuckled and settled back down as his eyes became drowsy. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Hiccup we get it, you're not dating. Sorry if this seemed too quick for you, leave me a comment or kudo to let me know how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> Next update is on Thursday.


	4. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is realizing he likes Dagur as more than a friend and a certain someone from his past comes to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after last chapter was pretty short, I smushed two chapters together as they were kinda short too. Yays, longer chapter. Thank you for you lr comment and kudos, I could really use the encouragement. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.

*Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood* ran through Hiccup's head on a loop before switching to *fuckfuckfuckfuck* as Dagur pulled off his cock with a gasp and laid down next to Hiccup with a contented sigh, both panting and covered in sweat. Hiccup didn't know what had happened; one day they were becoming good friends that had fantastic sex and the next he was having unintentional deep feelings for Dagur, falling for him like a car dropping from a bridge. How fast, how far, and how hard was indiscernible, but he could feel it nonetheless. Dagur was just so good and not just with sex; he was an excellent man who made Hiccup laugh and feel good about himself.

They had been in this friends with benefits relationship for four months now and they were the best Hiccup ever had. They went from only seeing each other every few days to have sex to having lunch almost every day at the cafe and having sex once or twice a week. Dagur was just perfect; with his stylish red hair and clothes, his kind words and wonderful smile, and not trying to hide anything about himself. They've talked in and out of the cafe so much so that Hiccup felt he knew the person Dagur is. 

Knowing his sordid past did nothing to turn Hiccup away from Dagur and he found it wonderful that the other felt comfortable enough to tell him of it. A once highschool bully who turned his life around and was doing his best to be better; it felt cliche, but Hiccup found it made him like Dagur even more. It just didn't hit him until today while Dagur was on his knees and bouncing over Hiccup with the most spectacular look of pleasure, staring into each others' eyes. The sudden realization had him coming hard inside the other while jerking Dagur off to get him to come quickly too.

Yet, Hiccup thought while trying to catch his breath, he had no inclination that the other liked him in that way as well. Dagur gave no notion that he wanted to be in a proper relationship with him and Hiccup feared that if Dagur were to know, the redhead might call the whole thing off. The only thing Hiccup could think to do was to not say anything, do what he could to be with the other in any way he could. He liked Dagur, he really did, and didn't want to risk losing the other. So for now, he'll keep quiet and pretend everything was alright. It's not like he hasn't done that before...

"... come?"

Hiccup blinked and turned his head towards the other, finding Dagur looking at him questioningly. "Huh?"

Eyebrows furrowed in concern as Dagur asked, "I said my sister was going to play on open mic night on Friday at the bar and wondered if you wanted to come... You ok, you're looking a little lost."

Hiccup mentally shook away his panic and smiled lightly at the other. "Y-yeah, yeah. Just... got a little stuck in my head for a second there." He chuckled it off and it seemed to appease Dagur for the moment. "Sure, I would love to go see your sister play and actually meet her."

Dagur smiled brightly and turned onto his side, raising his upper body onto an elbow to stare down at him. "You might regret that after meeting her, she can be quite the shebeast when it comes to me and my friends."

"Maybe I can bring Astrid along to keep her in line. No one's allowed to be rude to me other than her," he chuckled.

"Maybe she'll end up completely enamored with her that Heather'll forget all about me. It's happened before."

"Good Thor, that'll be a disaster. In a good way!" Hiccup quickly added the last part when Dagur raised a brow. "But they'll make a formidable team against us."

Dagur let out a maniacl sounding giggle while smiling toothily. "Methinks bringing Astrid along is a clever idea."

"I am quite clever."

"That's debatable. You are with the likes of me and I am anything but smart."

Hiccup frowned lightly and flicked Dagur in the nose for his self depreciative comment. "None of that, stupid. You don't have to believe me, but I find you plenty smart."

Dagur grinned down at him shyly, blushing prettily. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And handsome, kind, funny, and utterly sexy," Hiccup said, his voice lowering as he raised himself onto his elbow; aligning himself with the other.

Dagur kissed him and pushed him back down onto his back, climbing over him to straddle his lap with muscular thighs on either side of his. "Mmm, I think you might be right about those."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

The redhead snorted into a laugh of amusement and gave Hiccup a 'tell me you're joking' look. "Says the man who made us lose at trivia last week."

"Hey! I got the names mixed up; there shouldn't be so many Chris named actors anyways!" Hiccup whined with a huff as he sat up, wrapping his arms around the other. His cock poked at Dagur and the redhead snickered, kissing him.

"I don't think we have enough time for another round," Dagur murmured against Hiccup's lips. "The downfall of having sex during our lunch breaks."

"Probably need to stick with night time sex anyways, and you have your lunch break at the shop, Gobber's getting a little snippy about me taking my breaks later." Hiccup's hands wandered anyways, sliding down the other's back to grip at Dagur's rear and grind up into him.

"Maybe we should share one of our days off and have one long sex marathon," Dagur suggested as he reciprocated. "Stay in bed all day. Eat, sleep, fuck. We could do whatever we wanted to each other and not worry about having to hurry." He lifted himself up, grabbed Hiccup's dick to hold him still, and lowered down onto it with a sigh of relief; hole still slick with lubricant and spent.

"I got twenty minutes left," Hiccup groaned, pressing forehead into Dagur's chest.

"Then hurry up and come," Dagur panted as he grinned teasingly. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders and held him close while grinding down onto his cock. 

Hiccup let out an unimpressed snort and shoved Dagur down onto the bed, grabbing hold of the redhead's legs to hold them apart while leaning most of his weight on them. Dagur smiled sexily up at him and raised his hands above his head so they fell over the side of the bed where his head soon followed once Hiccup began pounding into him. 

The first time Hiccup had ever topped was awkward and embarrassing because he had come so quick that he had orgasmed twice before Dagur had his first. The redhead lightly teased him about it, but then rewarded Hiccup with praise on his performance that had Hiccup coming a third time almost just as quick as his first. Hiccup didn't know that switching would be enjoyable and so much fun, but he was glad Dagur was willing (and eager) to show him.

Dagur lifted his head to stare into Hiccup's eyes, face morphed into one of pure pleasure, and curled his toes over and over, letting himself be taken. Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off of him, wanted to watch the beautiful sight before him and see when Dagur came. Odin those dilated green orbs and the way they stared at him, seeing into his very soul as his mouth hung open, unable to shut.

"Gods your cock is amazing," Dagur panted. His body was beginning to tense, getting ready to come, and tossed his head back once more. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Yeah..." Hiccup groaned. "Come for me. I wanna see it."

"Fuck! I-I'm coming! Nng! Fuuuck!" Dagur's insides tightened rhythmically around Hiccup. His essence spurted over his stomach, not quite as strong as before, and let out a shuddering gasp.

Hiccup loses his rhythm and gives a few more thrusts before coming as well, deep inside the other with a curse. He pushed into Dagur weakly a few times to ride out his orgasm before finally coming to a stop, head hanging back as he panted. Silence other than their quick breathing fell upon them as they waited to move until their bodies had calmed down and their legs no longer felt like noodles. Hiccup gulped thickly, looked down at the other, and caught Dagur's eyes, which were crinkled at the corners from smiling.

At that moment, it felt as if it something spectacular was passing between them that didn't need words and it compelled Hiccup to lean down and kiss Dagur gently. Despite the lack of tongues and nashing of teeth, it made Hiccup shudder pleasantly and hoped beyond hope that this would never end. However, they still had other important matters to attend to and the shrill ringing of Hiccup's phone reminded him of that as he recognized the tune he used for Gobber's number.

"Shit! I gotta go before I'm fired," Hiccup said hurriedly as he pulled out of Dagur and raced to the bathroom after grabbing his phone. He didn't answer it, not wanting to listen to two lectures today, and quickly used a wet hand towel to clean himself up. When he exited back out, Dagur was still on the bed but was now laying on his side, and was watching him as Hiccup slipped back into his clothes. "I'll text you later so we can talk details about Friday."

"Ok," Dagur answered with a lazy grin.

Hiccup patted his pockets to make sure he had everything, nodding jerkily once, before leaving with a quick goodbye. He raced back down to the lobby, bypassing the elevators, and gave the front desk person (who he was becoming fairly acquainted with) a swift wave; ignoring the knowing smirk she gave him. Too late to catch a bus, he ran all the way to the antique shop, almost slamming bodily into the glass door, and mentally prepared himself for the lecture of a life time.

...

Hiccup was right in bringing Astrid along; his friend was absolutely smitten with Heather. She couldn't take her eyes off her as Dagur's sister sang with a voice of an angel and played her guitar with talented fingers that deserved better than a simple bar. However, according to Dagur, it was only a hobby and Heather had no intention of becoming more than a simple pub sensation. Her real love was in pediatrics where she'll be going once she got her degree.

Astrid was absolutely enamoured with Heather, even more so if that was possible, when she explained this to Hiccup's friend. It was minutes later after Heather joined them at a booth that Hiccup knew both he and Dagur were forgotten. And another twenty before the two girls left back to Heather's condo, leaving the two men to their own devices. They decided to drink a bit more, talking amongst themselves, before heading to the hotel; to their unintended love nest one could say.

Never once had either of them been to the other's apartment, a silent agreement not to cross that line. Hiccup couldn't promise to keep his hands to himself if Dagur were to ever go over to his apartment and Hiccup wanted no memories of the redhead ever having been there if their 'relationship' failed. He couldn't say the same for Dagur, but that was how he felt and couldn't fault the other for not asking him back to the redhead's own apartment.

Once back at the hotel, they had their fun, went to bed, and went to work the next morning as they've always done the past few weeks. But this time felt different, more intimate, and then Dagur kissed him goodbye, an act neither one of them had done when they started sleeping together. It was another silent agreement; no more intimacy once the fun was done. Other than the cuddling, they never once kissed when they were done and when Dagur planted one on him before leaving, it threw Hiccup for a loop.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest as a blush crept up his cheeks, feeling ultimately happy before a cold splash of dread grew within. He had, most definitely, fallen for Dagur.

"Oh fuck."

....

It wasn't even a week later when Hiccup found himself flabbergasted once more by Dagur kissing him outside their sexual activities and it was out in the open. They had done their meetup at the cafe on Hiccup's day off, had a late lunch, talked most of the hour away before it was time to go, and Dagur had leaned over to kiss him goodbye. The redhead left before Hiccup could even return it or say anything. And now he was sitting in the back room of the antique shop, looming over a porcelain doll that needed sprucing up while replaying the kiss over and over in his head.

He had done more staring than working in the past thirty minutes he had been back and had received several looks of concern by Gobber whenever he came back to look for something particular they didn't have out front. Luckily, the large man knew when to leave well enough alone and didn't question him, but he would if Hiccup didn't get a move on soon and the thought of trying to explain to Gobber about his pandemic had him moving. Hiccup cleaned the doll up, gave it some new clothes, and tied the tag with the costumer's info back on it before setting it behind the front counter where other projects laid done or needed to be done.

He grabbed the next thing that needed restoring, an old pocket watch with beautiful engravings on its' silver casing, and moved back to his work space. He paused for a moment, noticing the brand of the watch was one he hadn't worked on before and was a bit hesitant to start on it until he knew what he was getting into. Thank Thor for Youtube...

He had watched over five different videos explaining the workings of the watch when he heard a light commotion coming from the front, but kept out of it as Gobber would be able to handle it. He thought nothing of it, confident enough to start on the watch, until there was a light knock on the door and a voice he hadn't heard in four years saying, 

"Still all hard work and deadlines?"

"Still all snowballs and fun times?" he automatically replied, having said it so many times in his teenage years. He stiffened and blinked rapidly down at the watch.

Hiccup's head snapped up in shock towards the direction of the voice, eyes wide as he caught iceberg blue ones and his mouth gaped open with utter surprise. Disbelief filled him as the young man before him smiled charmingly back, body leaning against the doorframe in a relaxed stance. Despite having grown so much in the four years since Hiccup last saw him, the white hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, and easy going smile was a dead give away and he was still a skinny thing if not a bit taller. A bit more handsomer too...

"Jack?" Hiccup muttered once his brain finally kicked back online, blinking rapidly a second before standing up from the stool.

"Did'ja miss me?"

A laugh burst out of him as he stumbled forward in haste to hug his once best friend. Joy grew within him when Jack hugged him back tightly and Hiccup let the other's familiar smell fill his nose while the albino chuckled into his ear. It felt like a life time ago since he last saw his friend and didn't want to let go for fear of him disappearing on him once more.

"When did you get back?" Hiccup asked once he was finally able to pull himself away.

"Yesterday morning. Moved in with my uncle," Jack replied with the same easy grin, but there was a small hint of anger in his tone.

Hiccup understood, he was there when Jack's parents sent him to military school for a prank that got out of hand and got someone hurt. It wasn't on purpose, but the school had had enough of his misbehavior. His parents had had enough. They could think of nothing better than military school and get him out of their hair. It was the worst day of both their lives.

Before Astrid and the others, there was Jack Overland. The albino was the first to ever befriend Hiccup and treat him as a person and not as a burden. Jack was the school's prankster and made the dull life of elementary (towards the end), middle school, and part of highschool worth going. He made things fun and always tried to include Hiccup despite his protests of whether or not it was wrong and Jack always made time for him. The others would be excited that he was back, except maybe Snotlout; those two were always on each other's torso.

Jack was also Hiccup's first crush, the one he never told for fear of losing their friendship, and even now the old flame he had for the albino was starting to reignite, trying to push through the feelings he had for Dagur.

"Snow queen's tits you have grown," Jack murmured as he took in Hiccup, nodding appreciatively. "Can't really call you shrimp anymore; you're taller than me now!" He smacked the back of his hand against Hiccup's chest and laughed. "But still like to tinker I see. It's amazing to see how much has changed and yet still stay the same since I've been gone."

"Speaking of, how come you didn't tell me you were moving back? Better yet, how come you didn't move back two years ago once you turned eighteen?" Hiccup questioned as he moved further back into the office to allow Jack inside and give them a bit more privacy.

"Well," Jack started in a way that told Hiccup to expect trouble as he followed him into the office, "I ran away as soon as the bus doors opened to the St. Leonard's Military school and never looked back. Kinda surprised at how easy it was."

"And I'm guessing coming back here wasn't an option?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. My parents would have me marching right back and I wouldn't have been so lucky the second time and I was done with people telling me how to live my life anyhow. So I ran to the nearest city, got a job at a bar that could care less about me being underage, did online classes, and bounced from job to job for a while until I wound up in a toy store. Fortunately, my parents never reported me missing..."

Hiccup didn't want to think badly of Jack, but he could see the other doing this. The other was never able to stick to one thing and lost interest quickly, but it was never intentionally. Hence the pranks. And the fact that the other's parents never reported him missing, they had to have known, made Hiccup's blood boil.

"That's when I met North, er, Nicholas Clause, yeah I know right, and he was just this really big Russian guy who almost made me shit my pants when he came up behind me to ask what I was looking for."

Hiccup chuckled, always enjoying the way Jack had told stories; over exaggerating with plenty of hand motions. "What were you doing in a toy store anyways?"

A flush crept up Jack's cheeks and he looked away with a sheepish grin. "I was gonna steal a stuffed rabbit to send back to my sister. Her birthday was coming up and I had already missed three of them!" He quickly added the last part when Hiccup gave him a bemused look. "Anyways, he caught me. But instead of throwing me out, he gave me the rabbit and offered me a job." 

"He offered you a job?" Hiccup repeated in disbelief. Who in their right mind would give someone who tried to steal from them a job?

Jack half shrugged. "Said he had a feeling about me and wanted to help."

"Did you take it?"

"Not at first, but after a week of working at another dead ass bar job, I decided it wouldn't hurt. Best decision I ever made." Jack sat down on Hiccup's stool and placed his booted feet on his work desk to which Hiccup quickly pushed them off, using a hand to wipe off the dirt. The albino rolled his eyes in amusement. 

"If you don't mind me asking, if it was such a good decision, why did you come back?" Hiccup asked as he wiped his hand on his pants. He mentally winced at how harsh it sounded.

"Missed this place. Missed my sister... missed you. Just had to come back," Jack replied easily, but there was a soft tone in his voice that had Hiccup smiling kindly at him. "And it's not like I left everything behind; North is expanding his business and I may have sweet talked him into choosing this place."

"And I'm guessing you had him transfer you here?"

"Well yeah, my plan wouldn't be complete if I didn't," Jack scoffed before smirking, something Hiccup couldn't explain filling the albino's eyes as he stared at him.

Hiccup chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the table. "Planning on sticking around this time?"

"If you can stand me long enough." He waggled his eyebrows in a joking manner, making Hiccup laugh, and raised his arms to place his hands behind his head, cradling it on intertwined fingers. "Enough about me, what have you been getting up to while I was gone? Got into any mischief?"

"Hardly," Hiccup scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You know me, a stickler for the rules."

Jack let out a disbelieving snort, raising a brow. "More like *concerned* for the rules. Don't forget who put blue dye in the pool and made several hundred smurfs walk around the school."

"You peer pressured me!" Hiccup weakly defended, not even bothering to hide the smile that broke across his face.

"Pft! You don't let anyone peer pressure you into anything. I only had to ask once and you did the rest all on your own."

Hiccup laughed as happiness filled him. It felt as if the past four years hadn't happened and was able to pick up where they left off, acting like they once had with a few minor differences. Jack was a bit more refined as they caught each other up, not using his hands as much as he talked and keeping most of his stories short and to the point rather than drag it on and trail off onto another topic. Hiccup had become more sassy (Jack's words, not his) since then and no longer seemed to take Jack's sarcasm seriously anymore. But the albino still seemed to have a fun streak in him as he went into detail about some of the mischief he had gotten into over the years.

Over an hour had passed, the two yucking it up in the office without hide or hair of Gobber coming to kick Jack out. In fact the older man made no notion that he knew they were loitering in the back and wasting Hiccup's time, the watch laying forgotten on the work desk. Jack was in the middle of getting excited (more so than he had been since he got here) while retelling Hiccup about a prank he had done a year ago that involved a jack in a box, Hiccup laughing along, when a knock on the door frame interrupted them.

The two of them looked over and Hiccup brightened at the sight of Dagur, his amused smiling morphing into one of endearment. A hint of confusion settled in his stomach on why the other was here until he spotted the grandmother clock in Dagur's hands.

"Hello," Dagur greeted awkwardly, eyes switching between the two. 

"Hey," Hiccup readily replied as he moved away from the desk to stand in front of the redhead, the desire to kiss him overwhelming. "Finally decided to get it fixed?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Dagur relaxed the hold he had on the clock and held it out for Hiccup to grab. "Figured it would be a shame for it to only be something nice to look at and have no functional value. It has such a pretty hourly chime that I miss too."

Hiccup took the beautiful, cherrywood, hand carved clock from the other and brought it over to the work desk; promptly using a foot to push Jack's feet back off of it. "I've never seen a grandmother clock this old in such great condition." Like a switch, Hiccup's attitude changed into one regarding a client as he placed the antique onto the desk. "I don't see any outside damage, but that could change as soon as I open up the back of her."

Dagur only nodded as he watched him appraise it, eyes glancing towards Jack a few times.

"Unfortunately, I already have a few other projects I need to finish first, so yours is going to have to wait." Hiccup was a bit disappointed at not being able to get his hands on the clock's inners right then, but at least now he had something to look forward to.

"Oh, no worries. No need to rush. Um..." Dagur opened and closed his mouth before deciding to keep it shut, looking a little sheepish, for a moment to gather what he would say. "Are you free tonight?"

Hiccup's eyebrows raised minutely as desire coursed through him. He was confused by Dagur's sudden shift in demeanor, but he found it charming and adorable. "Well-"

"Unfortunately no," Jack butted in suddenly, reminding Hiccup of his presence, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We currently have plans already."

Hiccup frowned questioningly at the other and didn't like how tight the arm around him felt nor did he like the way Jack was looking at Dagur while forcing a smile on his face. "We do?"

"Yup!" Jack replied enthusiastically as he jiggled Hiccup a bit before letting go once Hiccup began to shrug him off. "It's been a while since we last saw each other and I'm not quite done catching up."

The frown had lessened at the explanation, but he still couldn't help the bit of disappointment that filled him. Guilt immediately followed. His friend was in town after four years and all he could think about was getting off with Dagur? What sort of friend was he if flaked out on Jack now? "Right. Yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Dagur. It's just, I haven't seen him in four years..."

Dagur held up a hand to stop him and grinned in understanding, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "No need to apologise, I totally get it. Just call me later when you get the chance, ya?"

Hiccup nodded and returned the smile with a concerned one of his own. "We can go to lunch tomorrow still if you want to." And by lunch he meant meet up at the hotel for sex since it was both of their days off.

Dagur opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to agree, but then his eyes flickered over towards Jack a moment and his whole demeanor changed once more. His body stiffened and another smile forced its' way back onto his lips. "I think you should do that with Jack. You said it's been a while since you last saw him and I don't want to get in the way."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the other in suspicion before moving them towards Jack, who beamed back in return. "If you say so..."

"I should get back to work," Dagur hurriedly said. "It was nice meeting you, uh..."

Hiccup felt like an idiot for not introducing the two beforehand and quickly did so. The two nodded at each other, but did not shake hands, and Dagur left without further ado; his attitude still confounding Hiccup. Before he could think more on it and before Jack could say anything else, Gobber was suddenly there to drag Jack out and told Hiccup to get back to work. Given how long Gobber had waited before interrupting their little get together, Hiccup gladly did so. Not only to keep his mind occupied from the weird event with Dagur, but to also get him closer to that grandmother clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't put down that I've been using song titles for my chapters. Sorry about that.
> 
> Shall we- Annella
> 
> Bass me- Annella
> 
> Hooked on you- Parov Stellar
> 
> Delight- Jamie Berry
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, comment or drop a kudo. Hope you're all enjoying yourselves. 
> 
> Next update is on Monday and it will be the last chapter.


	5. The way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are shared, revelations are made, and plenty of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I changed my name, figured it was time for a facelift and something more appealing.... At least to me. It fucking snowed four inches last night, it was clear skies when I went to bed!!!! Ugh, anyways enjoy the chapter.

Hiccup called Jack, having found a torn piece of paper with the other's number on it on his desk, after work had ended. The two met up at his apartment and rather than stay in and eat at Hiccup's place for dinner, he and Jack went out to one of the albino's favorite burger joints and stuffed themselves with burgers, fries, and milkshakes. The worrying attitude that Dagur had displayed earlier that day was all but gone and replaced with the fulfillment of having his best friend back. They had caught each other up throughout the meal, but it did not stilt the conversation between them. There were still other things to talk about (movies, shows, books, local politics-though they didn't stick with that for very long) and not once did an awkward silence come over them.

But something was different, Hiccup had begun to notice. He first took sight of it when Jack asked him while waiting for their meal if he was seeing anyone and the other's attitude seemed to change when Hiccup hesitantly said no. He almost said yes, but then remembered he and Dagur were only fuck friends and that made Hiccup feel nothing but disappointment. Jack then moaned while eating his burger, something he had never done before, while keeping his eyes on Hiccup. After the other finished his food, Jack licked the grease, salt, and whatever else had gotten onto his fingers rather sensually that made Hiccup's cock twitch in curiosity at the sight. Not long after *that*, a foot began to rub against his ankle and Hiccup was unsure how he felt about it.

On one hand, he had dreamt of something like this with Jack for so long, but on the other... there was Dagur. Yes they weren't actually dating, but it still felt odd to have Jack rubbing his ankle rather than Dagur's and it made Hiccup's gut clench uncomfortably. Maybe this was what he needed. Jack was obviously showing interest in him and this was something Hiccup had wanted for so long, maybe he could use this to stop the infatuation he had with Dagur before he got hurt.

"Wanna head back to my place?" Hiccup asked with the best sensual smile he could manage, feeling as if it had fallen short.

But Jack either didn't notice or didn't care, for he was grinning mischievously and standing up from the table as he replied, "Fuck yes."

Hiccup paid for their meal and the two took a cab back to the apartment. Astrid was out with her new girlfriend, would be for most of the night; leaving the place to themselves with no worries of being walked in on. If he had to, Hiccup would put a sock on the door knob to warn his roommate away. 

The ride back was quiet, but tense with onesided excitement; Hiccup more nervous than anything. As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, Jack was pushing him up against it and ravishing Hiccup's mouth with such ferosity that it took him a moment to reciprocate. Jack's tongue had forced its' way into his mouth and Hiccup tried to keep up, but there was no spark. No goosebumps making themselves known on his skin. No excitement to be had with Jack's mouth on his. It all felt... wrong.

Maybe it was because Hiccup had lost his virginity to Dagur and only had sex with the redhead these past four months that this was making it feel weird. Maybe if he pushed down the uncomfortable feeling in his gut, allowed Jack to continue, Hiccup could start enjoying himself with the albino and move on from Dagur. He tried to respond to Jack's enthusiasm, touching, grouping, kissing, but it felt half assed and not quite as pleasurable as it was with Dagur.

*StopstopstopstopSTOP!* his mind screamed at him as he placed his hands on Jack's neck and slid them down to grip his shoulders. *IdontwantthisIdontwantthis.* Hiccup scrunched his eyes together tightly as he allowed Jack to lick the inside of his mouth and almost jumped when the other's hands cupped his pectorals, squeezing and rubbing them. *Stopit. Stopitnow. STOP!* He did his best to ignore the voices screaming in his head, to focus on the here and now and enjoy himself with Jack. But he just couldn't...

"J-jack, wait..." he murmured when the other began kissing his way down Hiccup's jaw to his neck.

"Why? I've wanted to do this with you for so long, don't tell me you haven't felt the same," Jack said between kisses as his hands moved down to touch Hiccup's abdomen through his shirt, fingers almost bruising in the way they pressed against him. "God, seeing you sitting there today over that watch, seeing how much you've changed..."

"Jack, please stop," he pleaded in a whisper, now gently trying to pry the other off him.

But Jack must have misread the way Hiccup had grabbed him and pressed his body completely against Hiccup, Jack's cock hard against his hip as the albino nipped at his neck. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this with you," Jack continued, nipping Hiccup's neck. "I never thought I would until I left and the ache for you has grown. Fuck, I want you." His hands traveled down to unbutton Hiccup's pants.

Hiccup promptly tightened his hold on Jack's shoulders and shoved him away with surprising strength. "I said stop!" 

Jack's hands left him and a tense silence filled the room as he stared at him in confused surprise, panting and shaking with adrenaline and excitement that hadn't had the time to cool down. "I... I don't understand... I thought you wanted this. You fucking asked me back to your apartment." His voice started off soft, but became louder and a bit frantic by the end.

Hiccup lowered his head as he sighed heavily and let go of Jack's shoulders to run a hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry. But I can't..." He looked up to see anger and concern warring over Jack's face before it finally settled on anger. "Look, Jack-"

"I'm too late, aren't I?" the other interupted waspishly, sounding defeated. 

Hiccup's silence was everything.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed as he backed away, running his hands through his hair and tossing his head back. "I knew it. I fucking knew it as soon as I saw *him* walk through the door. The way you two looked and acted around each other, it was fucking obvious. Why did you tell me you weren't dating anyone?" He glared in disbelief at Hiccup as he cupped the back of his neck, letting his elbows hang in front of him.

"Because I wasn't! Dagur and I aren't dating," Hiccup snapped a little too harshly. But it was the truth and it hurt.

Jack said nothing for a moment, eyeing him searchingly, before sighing heavily as his shoulders slumped. He let his hands drop to his sides and gave Hiccup a knowing, sad, look. "But you want to."

Hiccup wanted to say no, but he had never once lied intentionally to Jack and he wasn't about to start now. "Yeah."

"Then why not tell him dammit? It's obvious he's into you," the albino scoffed. A twinge of disappointment filled his voice as he uttered that revelation.

"Only for sex," Hiccup mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, blushing to the tips of his ears. "Something that we've been doing for a few months now..."

He missed the way Jack's eyebrows rose in shock as his lips parted. "So wait, you and he aren't dating but are having sex; how the fuck did that come about?"

Hiccup groaned in embarrassment as he let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling a quick moment before turning his gaze to his friend. "I may or may not have wanted to lose my virginity and found a guy on Grindr to help me with that."

It was quiet for a long moment, the two staring at each other (Hiccup in embarrassment, Jack in overwhelming bewilderment), before Jack let out a snort of amusement to hold back a laugh. "Seriously? And you just happen to fall for him? Just my luck..."

"It's not like I wanted to. He's just so... perfect in an imperfect kind of way. You know?"

Jack did not look all that impressed. "No, but please continue."

Hiccup missed the sarcasm and did so, utter devotion and bliss shining across his face. "He's... just so kind. He makes me feel wanted and good, always taking care of me in and out of the bedroom and always makes sure that I like what we're doing. He puts my needs first before his own and just... makes me happy. Makes me feel safe. Makes me feel like I matter, that my interests and hobbies aren't a bother to talk about. He's just... perfect."

Jack's face had slowly morphed into one of anguish as he spoke, missed by Hiccup as he had become solely focused on the thought of Dagur, and quickly hid it behind a blank wall when Hiccup finished. 

When Hiccup refocused his attention on Jack, the albino held no expression, but his eyes said it all and Hiccup felt his heart break for his friend. Jack had done so much to be able to come back here only to have the one thing the albino wanted most pulled out from beneath him. It wasn't foreseen nor was it anyone's fault, but it was still unfair.

"... dammit, knew I should have called ahead," Jack whispered sorrowfully as he rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Now I know why people hate surprises so much."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup replied sadly.

Jack waved off the apology. "Don't. It's not your fault, I waited too long."

He frowned, but didn't try to deter the other's thoughts because it was technically true. If Jack had called him to let him know he was coming back, even a month ago, he would have dropped what he had with Dagur for the sake of the possibility of getting together with Jack. Maybe he still could if given time. "If it's any consolation, Dagur doesn't want what we have to go any further than fuck friends. Maybe if I tell him I'm done with that, give myself some time, we could-" he stopped abruptly when the albino held up a finger.

"... fuck me," Jack whispered harshly to himself before turning his eyes back to Hiccup. "Don't you fucking dare do that."

Hiccup furrowed his brows and glanced away before looking back, confused. "But I thought-"

"Yeah, well, trust me, I'm pissed off at myself for not trying to sabotage what you have already with that guy because I like to think I'm still a good friend. So don't get your panties in a twist when I say this; you're fucking oblivious."

He gave Jack a bemused look, but kept quiet as he waited for the other continue.

"It's obvious this guy-"

"Dagur," Hiccup interrupted blankly, tired of hearing the other refer Dagur as someone unimportant.

"Whatever. It's obvious *Dagur* wants more than your ass if the way he was looking at you today was anything to go by. I mean, the googily eyes he made at you as you groped his clock made me want to bleach *my* eyes." Jack rolled said eyes in annoyance and looked truly angry at himself for not trying to ruin Hiccup's chance at being with Dagur for the sake that the albino could be with him. "I betcha if you asked him to be your boyfriend right now, he would say yes."

He raised a brow at the dramatics and flushed at the wording, but his heart fluttered in hope at what Jack was admitting. Yet, doubt still wrung his stomach tightly. "Sure he would."

"I'm being serious!" Jack threw up his hands in exasperation. "Look, I'll get out of your hair so you can call him, text, email, what the fuck ever, and tell him how you feel. Tell him tonight. As soon as I leave or an hour from now, but do it before the night is over."

Hiccup watched him closely, seeing the desperation in those blue eyes for him to do what Jack said. So many emotions wrought his brain and made his abdomen clench in distress as he quickly thought out the pros and cons of what asking Dagur out could do. There was only one con he could think of, but it terrified him to the core that Dagur might say no. It hurt to think that Dagur might say no which made it difficult to admit even to himself how much he liked, no, loved Dagur. Oh gods... he loved Dagur...

When Hiccup didn't answer, Jack's face fell into one of pity and took a step forward, the motion bringing Hiccup back to reality. Awkwardly, the albino placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Just... just tell him, alright? Being with him like this, without knowing how he truly feels about you, it's gonna hurt and I don't want that for you. Ok? Please tell him." With one last squeeze and before Hiccup could say anything, not that he could since his mouth didn't seem attached to his brain at the moment, Jack left. He shut the door softly behind him, leaving Hiccup alone in the darkened apartment.

*Callhimdontyesnodoitno* his mind jumbled hurriedly, almost too quick to fully understand what he was thinking. *DoitdoitdoitdoitDO IT!* Hiccup shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples, willing his mind to shut up so he could properly think of a solution on what he should do tonight. He could pretend tonight never happened and continue on as being nothing more than Dagur's fuck buddy or he could call the redhead right now, tell him everything, and risk having his heart broken. *Yesyesyesnonono! YES NO!* 

He let out a hiss and grabbed his phone and quickly typed out a message.

[I need to see you] -H

[I need you to come here]- H

He quickly typed down his address and tossed his phone onto the coffee table before slumping down onto the couch. It felt like an eternity before his phone chimed. He grabbed it and saw he had a message from Dagur.

[What about Jack? Is everything alright?] -D

Hiccup paused his thumbs over his screen as he thought on what to say, not wanting to alarm Dagur, but the need for the other was growing tremendously.

[He went back home. I'm ok, but I need to see you.]- H

[I'll be there in fifteen minutes]- D

....

It took ten minutes for Dagur to arrive, a possible sign that the redhead had gone over the speed limit to get here (that strung a cord in Hiccup) or it could possibly mean that Dagur lived close by (that made his stomach flip at that thought). Either way, Hiccup was glad Dagur was here before he paced a path into the carpet in front of the coffee table. He opened the door as soon as Dagur knocked, knowing it was him since Hiccup forgot to tell him which apartment door was his and gave it as soon as the redhead texted for it when he arrived, and closed it behind Dagur as soon as the redhead entered.

Hiccup leaned back against the door while closing his eyes and took a steadying breath while Dagur stood just a few feet away from him, staring at him quietly and questioningly. When he reopened his eyes, his heart hammered away in his chest as a flush colored his cheeks at the sight of Dagur. The redhead was in a simple knitted sweater, sweats, and slip on shoes, but it made Hiccup drool and he knew then and there that he was more than a goner. He didn't just love Dagur, he was *in* love with him.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here or...?" Dagur trailed off when Hiccup did nothing more than stare, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

With a deep breath that shuddered back out and with a small shake of his head, Hiccup strode over towards Dagur and grabbed fistfuls of the redhead's sweater to pull him into a kiss. There it was, there was that spark. That heady feeling of belonging and rightness, the growing need and want. This was everything and more. The feeling of electricity flowing through his body as love flowed over him like a wave, it was fantastic. 

Dagur made a muffled sound of surprise before quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, holding him close. The kiss was soft, a press of lips and nothing more, but it seemed to convey so much and Hiccup felt the burn in eyes of oncoming tears. He knew there would be no stop to them, his insides and brain so jumbled up it was overwhelming, and allowed them to slip through his closed eyes. When Hiccup began to shake, a sniffle making him break the kiss, Dagur pulled back and stared at him in concern.

"Hey, hey," Dagur started softly when he noticed the wetness beneath his eyes, removing his hands to cup Hiccup's cheeks and used his thumbs to rub away the tears. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Something had happened, Hiccup had fallen in love with Dagur and now that it was at the forefront of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it and it made him giddy and so full of joy. So much so that it overflowed and he couldn't help but smile lovingly at Dagur, making the redhead blanch at the emotions shining from Hiccup's eyes. Dagur gulped and minutely squeezed his face a moment as his own flushed bright red.

"Hiccup?" he whispered quietly, vulnerably.

Hiccup's bottom lip trembled as he reached up to cup one of Dagur's cheeks with one hand and the back of the redhead's neck with the other, tangling their arms together. "Dagur..." Hiccup said in a shuddering gasp.

Dagur opened his mouth before shutting it quickly as his eyes traveled across Hiccup's features. 

*Sayitsayitsayitsayit* a single, quiet voice in the sudden silence of his head chanted. He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes, feeling the heat coming from the other. Hiccup had done so much, said so many things, but saying *this* seemed to be he most terrifying thing he had ever done. And finally, after one soul gathering breath, he opened his mouth.

"I love you."

Dagur let out a cut off sob of relief and pressed their foreheads harder together. "Oh my god, oh my god," he whispered in almost awe. He used his hands on Hiccup's face to push him gently away and stared into Hiccup's eyes with such an intense look of hope that it made fresh tears fall from his eyes. "Tell me again...?"

Hiccup huffed out a small laugh and smiled brightly at the other. "I love you."

"Oh thank God, gods, somebody. Thank whoever runs this universe," Dagur chuckled wetly as his own eyes became wet with unshed tears and smiled uncontrollably. "I was so terrified that you didn't feel the same way and that I would scare you off if I told you, stopping this wonderful thing that we have, so I didn't say anything."

"Tell me," Hiccup whispered, "tell me now."

"I love you."

Hiccup used the hand on the back of Dagur's neck to pull him into a breath taking, life altering kiss and wrapped his arms around the other, clutching onto him. Dagur returned it, immediately pushing his tongue into Hiccup's mouth. A sense of desperation snuck up on them, filling every portion of their bodies with it and making them pull at each others' clothes with the need to have the other naked. Shirts, pants, undergarments, shoes were all yanked, pulled, pushed, clawed off in a matter of minutes with hands touching and groping wherever they could reach.

Hiccup pulled Dagur along while walking backwards in a senseless direction as they continued to try to suck each others' souls from their mouths until Hiccup bumped into the kitchen table. Dagur picked up Hiccup and deposited him on the table, all without breaking the kiss; the wooden surface cold against his skin. He wrapped his legs around Dagur's waist, hands buried in red hair, and gasped into the other's mouth when their erections brushed up against each other.

"Do... do you have anything we can use?" Dagur asked after pulling his lips away to lather Hiccup's neck in open mouth kisses.

Hiccup's fingers tightened, almost pulling at Dagur's hair, and moaned, trying to think of something they could use that was close by. He knew Astrid probably had something in her room, but she would know if either of them had stepped into her room and Hiccup's last bottle of lube was at the hotel. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards the kitchen, spotting a bottle of olive oil next to the oven. He gave a grimace, thinking how messy and gross he would become during and feel afterwards, but he quickly changed his mind when Dagur bit down on the junction of his neck. His hips bucked into the other's and gasped.

"T-the oil... in the kitchen. Next to the stove," Hiccup finally stuttered out and almost whined when Dagur pulled away.

Dagur was swift on his feet, almost running as he went into the kitchen to grab the olive oil, and almost tripped on his way back in his haste. As soon as he was back in between Hiccup's legs, Dagur kissed him urgently; as if he hadn't seen Hiccup in ages. But Hiccup returned it just as much, a light smile trying to grow on his lips, and rewrapped his arms around the other. He gasped at the first intrusion in his rear, the oil a bit odd feeling, but Dagur's skillful mouth and hands made quick work in making him forget about it.

In and out, in and out, swirl and press Dagur's finger went, touching Hiccup's prostate just enough to relax him but not enough to bring him to the edge. When Hiccup growled against Dagur's lips for another, the redhead quickly did so. The familiar stretch made Hiccup keen and toss his head back, gripping at Dagur's back as his legs opened wider around the other. Another pattern of stretching had started within him, making his toes curl and mouth drop open. 

Each brush against his prostate was startling and electrifying that had him drop down onto his elbows and forearms. His legs shook, sweat gathered over his body as it flushed with color, and his head fell back as it no longer had the strength to hold itself up. A third was suddenly added, making his eyes snap open in surprise, and he let out a deep breathy moan.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Dagur whispered. His free hand had grabbed hold one of Hiccup's thighs and would no doubt leave finger shaped bruises if he were to tighten his hold. "Want to be good for you... are you feeling good?"

Hiccup lifted his head with much difficulty and stared up into Dagur's eyes, loving the look of devotion and desire in the other's gaze. "Gods yes!" he gasped. "Always so good with you. No one else... no else makes me feel the way you do."

"I don't think I'm gonna last long."

"In-inside me. Get inside me now, please. I'm ready..." Hiccup begged as he forced himself up onto his hands in order to wrap his arms around Dagur once again, holding close to the redhead.

Dagur nodded and pulled his fingers free, leaving Hiccup feeling empty and open. More oil was applied to Dagur's prick before he grabbed the base of it to hold it steady and pushed in. The first breach of the redhead always left Hiccup breathless as the hot, hard, pulsing length filled him. The hand covered in oil grabbed at Hiccup's hip while the other arm wrapped around his back, holding him close as Dagur slowly pushed in until hips met ass and thighs met table.

A sense of relief filled them, their desperation waning, and the desire for this moment to last forever slowed them down. A light rock of hips and Hiccup was a shuddering mess, clinging to Dagur as he gazed into the other's eyes. Whatever walls that had been there were gone, leaving Dagur vulnerable of every emotion shining through. Instead of looking away or closing his eyes, Dagur stared right back, showing Hiccup the deep love, desire, trust, happiness he had for Hiccup. 

The sight made Hiccup gasp out a moan before pulling himself closer to Dagur to tuck his chin over the redhead's shoulder, hugging him tightly. It was just so good, so overwhelming, so amazing; the short thrusts and soft grind with more feeling behind it now that their love for each other was out in the open. He breathed heavily and moaned into Dagur's ear, whispering *I love you, I love you* over and over. The declarations had the redhead shaking and lose his slow pace, pulling out more and sliding back in a little quicker.

"Slower," Hiccup groaned when Dagur's hips started to snap into his. "Nice long strokes. Yeah, just like that." His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Dagur pulled until it was just the head before slowly pushing back in, dragging against Hiccup's prostate. "Gods you feel so good."

"Yeah?" Dagur grunted. "Like my big cock deep inside you?"

"Fuck yes." Hiccup snapped his eyes shut, surprised at the bit of dirty talking. Never once had they talked during sex, always saving any kind of conversation before, in between, or after sex. But he was learning he was coming to like it. "So big. Oh..."

"Fuck, you are just so gorgeous like this. Always gorgeous. Wanted to make you mine and only mine since the beginning," Dagur murmured, his hip stuttering and losing its' rhythm. "I was a goner the first time I fucked you, seeing you laid out before me like that... I've never had it so good. I love you."

"I love you too." Hiccup leaned back a bit in order to kiss him as his legs trembled around Dagur. "Yes, so good to me... treat me so well."

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. Can... can I?"

Hiccup didn't know what Dagur was specifically asking for, but nodded anyways. "Yes. Yes please."

Dagur snapped his hips forward on the next thrust and began to quicken his pace, drawing startled oh's from Hiccup, as he gripped Hiccup tightly. The head of Dagur's cock hit his prostate dead on, forcing another string of noises from Hiccup, and the redhead leaned his head down to press his forehead against Hiccup's shoulder, grunting and moaning. By the way Dagur's voice started to drag higher, Hiccup knew he was close and the thought of Dagur coming apart because of him had him getting closer to completion.

"Come inside me," Hiccup whispered, running a hand up to grip red hair. "Please, I want it. I'm almost there."

Dagur tensed as his thrusts became sloppy. "Shit! Fuck, nng!" Dagur came with a startled gasp as his cock twitched deep inside Hiccup, splashing his insides hotly.

Hiccup reached down with a sweat soaked hand to jerk himself to completion, only needing a couple of strokes before he was dirtying his hand and stomach. Feeling boneless, Hiccup slumped back until he was laying down on the table, legs relaxing around Dagur. He groaned when the other slipped free, followed by a dribble of come, and panted heavily while Dagur slid down onto his knees, forehead pressing against Hiccup's leg. He reached a hand down to card his fingers through red hair and smiled dopely to himself.

A kiss to his leg made the smile grow and couldn't stop the sigh of contentment slipping from his lips. He wouldn't have stopped it even if he could. "Since the beginning, huh?"

Dagur chuckled against his leg and carefully stood back up to lean over Hiccup. "Yup. Probably around the time you went on a rant about a clock at the bar. How 'bout you, when did you decide that you were crazy enough to fall in love with me."

"Honestly, I think I've been falling for you for a while, but I just didn't know I was in love with you until today." He reached up to cup Dagur's cheek, the redhead grabbing it and leaning into it, and felt the most happy, the most content he had ever felt in so long.

"You're amazing," Dagur breathed out, kissing Hiccup's hand. "How the fuck could have I been so lucky..."

Hiccup considered himself the lucky one as he had pretty much lucked out with the first man he chose on Grindr; the first man he ever slept with. "Beats me, but maybe we can consider this on a softer surface."

Dagur snorted out a quick laugh and pulled away, helping Hiccup down from the table and allowing Hiccup to lead him to the futon where he laid it down. He grabbed a few blankets that had been forgotten on the floor and laid down with them on his bed, motioning Dagur to follow. The redhead crawled in beside him and slipped beneath the blanket to snuggle up close to Hiccup.

"Should I prepare myself for another round?" Dagur joked.

"Nah," Hiccup yawned. "I think that round was satisfying enough and it's getting pretty late."

Dagur chuckled and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow or do you mind letting Astrid see me naked? I think most of my clothes are torn."

Hiccup's eyes widened a he realized that Astrid could return home any minute and jumped up from the bed to dig around the small plastic dresser pressed up against the wall beside the TV for something for Dagur to wear. Unfortunately, he had nothing for the other to borrow and Dagur decided wearing nothing but his briefs would have to do. When both finished dressing, Dagur in his underwear and Hiccup in a sleep shirt and sweats, they crawled back into bed and nestled back against each other.

"So what happened with your friend today? I though for sure you would be spending more time with him tonight?" Dagur asked with a hint of something in his tone after a long moment of silence, running fingers through Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup's brows furrowed from where his head laid on Dagur's chest as he tried to gage the reason for the other asking. "He went back home," he answered vaguely.

"I figured that, but why? From the way he was acting, I thought he would be staying with you... all night long."

Ah, jealousy. Hiccup could hear it now and held back a smile of any kind, needing to be serious for Dagur's sake. He lifted up onto an elbow so he could look down at Dagur, catching his eyes. "He went home after I... rejected his advances."

Dagur's jaw clenched and the green eyed monster came lurking out as his eyes narrowed, but not accusingly. "So... he did want to have sex with you?"

"I wanted to have sex with him too, well, I thought I did until he kissed me. It felt all... wrong," Hiccup whispered, not liking the sour look the other was giving him. "It was really then when I realized that I was in love with you and that I couldn't be what Jack wanted. He backed off when he figured it out without me having to tell him and he actually demanded me to tell you about my feelings. He was upset, but he'll move on."

Dagur's sour mood lessened a tiny bit, but there was still a bit of jealousy in his eyes. "Who exactly is Jack anyways?"

"He was my best friend growing up before I had Astrid and the others. He was the first, other than my parents, to ever befriend me and make me feel like I wasn't a nuisance," Hiccup explained with a small smile. "He didn't care that I was smaller than most and couldn't do most things that normal children are supposed to do or that I was smarter than the kids in our class. You could say I developed a crush for him over the years. He had too, apparently."

"Well he's too late because you are mine," Dagur growled and pulled Hiccup down on top of him. "You are so beautiful, brains and all. Your body is absolutely mouth watering and I feel so honored that you gave me the opportunity to be your first. The more time I spend with you the more I'm falling in love."

Hiccup flushed brightly and grinned shyly at the other, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you too." His heart felt full, overflowing, and needing to be shared. He expressed it by kissing Dagur again and deepening it, drawing the redhead's tongue into his mouth.

Dagur's hands traveled down to Hiccup's rear and squeezed it, humming appreciatively while massaging the small, tight globes through his sweats. "Still too tired for another round?"

Hiccup snickered before smiling sensually down at the other. "I could be lured into more if you kiss my neck." Out of everything that Hiccup learned that he enjoyed, he found that he loved his neck being sucked, kissed, nipped, licked; especially near his ear and jaw.

"Your wish is my command." Dagur flipped them over so that Hiccup was now on his back with the redhead looming over him. "Can I leave a hickey where everyone can see?"

Where Jack can see, Hiccup knew Dagur meant and he gave the redhead a knowing look, smiling in amusement. "Please."

Dagur smirked and dove in, giving open mouth kisses along the left side of Hiccup's neck. He paused once he was near Hiccup's jawline and began sucking, making Hiccup moan and grab at the redhead's shoulders. Hiccup wrapped his legs around Dagur's waist and ground up into him as he became hard, running a hand up to entangle his fingers in red locks.

When Dagur seemed satisfied, he pulled back with a flick of his tongue and gazed down at the dark bruise on Hiccup's neck, looking quite smug. "Mind if I leave another?"

He gave the redhead a bemused look, believing one hickey was enough. But the look on Dagur's face said otherwise, one that said he needed to mark Hiccup. Claim him as his, no matter if someone could see or not. Hiccup's face softened and he shivered of what that could entail. He nodded, took off his shirt, and moved Dagur's head further down to his chest when the redhead tried to go back to his neck. Dagur latched onto a freckled shoulder with his mouth, nipping and sucking another bruise before moving further down. A nipple was sucked into Dagur's mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and teeth.

Hiccup's breath hitched as his hands ran through the other's hair, gripping the longer locks as he gasped. He tried pushing Dagur down to where he wanted him to be the most right now, but the redhead had other ideas and kept up his ministrations until many hickies covered his torso, stomach, and thighs once his sweats were pulled off. Hiccup's body was shaking by the time Dagur finished and still the redhead did not touch his cock. Dagur smirked down at him as he covered his body with his own, putting most of his weight on an elbow while his free hand reached down and fingered Hiccup's hole.

Hiccup gasped when a finger entered him, his insides still slick with oil and come, and rolled his hips down against it. "Fuck me..." he whimpered needingly.

The smug smirk softened on Dagur's lips as he blushed brightly, not needing anymore encouragement than that. He slipped his finger out to slip off his briefs and grab his prick, easily pushing in; the left over oil and come slicking him back up. They both groaned at the breach, Hiccup's more breathless, and Dagur wrapped his arms around Hiccup, settling all his weight on him, as Dagur began to move. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Dagur as well as he hooked his ankles together behind the redhead's lower back, moaning and gasping in Dagur's ear.

"Yeah, ohhh you feel so good," Hiccup whispered around a groan.

They moved together with the tight snaps of Dagur's hips, each thrust hitting Hiccup's prostate and forcing the breath out of him. The slow pace was maddening, but oh so good with the slide of Dagur's cock dragging in and out of him, the rim of the other's cock head catching on Hiccup's prostate a few times. The pulsing heat, the squelching noise, the way Dagur groaned and grunted, it was all very disorienting and Hiccup could do this forever.

Dagur picked up speed the best he could in the position he was in, thrusting harshly into Hiccup. His unrhythmic hips was a telling sign that he was close and Hiccup begged for him to come inside again, needing to feel the hot come dirtying his insides once more in the ultimate way he figured would be claiming him as Dagur's. The redhead cried out as he found his completion thanks to his begging, filling Hiccup up, and did not pull out until every last drop was squeezed out of him. 

Instead of flopping on top of Hiccup or beside him, Dagur pushed himself up onto his hands and carefully pulled out only to replace his cock with three of his fingers, thrusting them into Hiccup and hitting his prostate. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a choked off gasp, hands clutching at Dagur's shoulders and legs widening. His ejaculation came upon him swiftly and he spurted thin ropes of come over his stomach. His voice suddenly seemed to have left him as he cried out silently. When Hiccup's cock gave one last twitch, Dagur pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a blanket. Then did Dagur flop down on the bed next to him, both panting and sweaty.

"Are we getting better at this or does it feel better because of all the emotions that are out in the open now?" Dagur asked towards the ceiling when they caught there breath, making Hiccup snort out a small chuckle.

"I would like to think both," he answered. He found Dagur's hand and held it, interlocking their fingers. 

"I fucking love you." Dagur squeezed his hand, turning his head to look at him.

"I fucking love you too." Hiccup turned his head as well, feeling like he had fallen in love all over again at the bright smile Dagur was giving him.

The door knob suddenly turned and the front door to the apartment opened, Astrid and Heather walking in. A light was flipped on and everyone froze for what felt like an eternity, but was really a split second, before Hiccup and Dagur dragged the blankets over them and the two women covered their eyes while turning away, making all kinds of disgusted noises. But upon turning around, Astrid removed her hands from her eyes and saw the oil and the smeary mess on the table and gagged.

"You had sex on the table?!" she shouted incrediousely, spinning back around to glare at Hiccup. "I can't eat off that thing anymore!"

Hiccup wanted to tell her that she was being rediculous, but kept his mouth shut as he knew how bad of an idea that was. He glanced towards Dagur, who gazed back at him, before the two burst out laughing. Astrid tried to hold her glare, but one look at her girlfriend, who had quite the sour look on her face from seeing her brother naked, had her cracking up as well. 

As they laughed at the situation they found themselves in, Hiccup didn't think he could have felt any more happy than he did in that moment. That everything was good and going in a direction that Hiccup knew he needed to be going. Being here with Dagur, being in love with him, and having all the friends he needed in his life (though one he would have to mend a bit more after that awkwardness earlier that night), he knew he was in the best place he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me feel- Janelle Monáe
> 
> Finally got myself a Tumblr yesterday... let's see how it goes. Come find me to talk, question, suggestion: [Link text](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/midnightsun92)
> 
> Sadly, this is the last chapter. I thought about adding a bonus, but I'm ready to move on to another story I have been wanting to write about. I actually have a lot of stories I want to write about but can't decide which one to do first. I'll put the suggestions up on tumblr and you can tell me there. Thank you all for being here and I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment, show the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Toothless an axolotl because when the first movie came out that's exactly what I thought he looked like.And people who text or message like Dagur drive me fucking crazy.
> 
> I saw a picture of Dagur in a turtleneck and just couldn't resist writing it in: [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=dagur+in+a+turtleneck&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk01OM6J6guhB6CPHagYYXYPPs1rTgw:1613608979093&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiS64TwmfLuAhWJuJ4KHWx5CG0Q_AUoAXoECAMQAQ&biw=361&bih=593#imgrc=nvTJBt6TqBYgdM)
> 
> So anyways, I'm not really sure where the inspiration of this came up, it just did and I'm pretty sure it's due to my lack of sex life at the moment. My husband quit drinking and his libido went waaaaaay down.
> 
> Foest97, since you have been such a loyal fan and helping me keep my motivation, I want to write you a one shot or short story. What would you like me to write about?


End file.
